El chat de los amigos UNIDOS
by RossKousukePrime
Summary: Mary, le da a cada uno de sus amigos, un teléfono super inteligente, pero por medio de ese, todo empiezan a chatear, pero se descubrirá muchas cosas, amistades nuevas, revelaciones, confesiones, triángulos amorosos, harem reverso, perversiones, albures, chistes, drama, entre otras muchas cosas más XD P.D. Crossover de animes, videojuegos y películas
1. Chat 1: Conociendo nuestros correos

**Aquí está un chat, en el cual, se combinan muchos personajes de Anime, peliculas y videojuegos**

**También hay OC**

**Y cosas WTH!**

* * *

Chat 1 Conociendo los correos de todos XD

21 de Diciembre de 2559

5:23 Pm / 17: 23 hrs

_BloodMaryVampire18 se ha conectado_

_OptimusSEXYPrime se ha conectado_

_Wiiiiiii: DN1lol se ha conectado_

**BloodMaryVampire18: **WTF! Con tu correo Optimus xD

**OptimusSEXYPrime: **¿O no que soy Sexy Mary? Janette lo diría

**Wiiiiiii: DN1lol: **No, la verdad es que no -.-

**BloodMaryVampire18: **Carter, deja de andar de celoso ¬¬

**Wiiiiiii: DN1lol: ¡**No!

**BloodMaryVampire18: **No me hagas llamar a Catherine

_Wiiiiiii: DN1lol se ha desconectado _

_BeeStarlightXD se ha conectado_

**BeeStarlightXD: **Hola! Mary, Optimus

**BloodMaryVampire18: **¿Te pusiste Starlight por el apellido de Janette? ¬¬

**BeeStarlightXD: **N-No es cierto ° °

**OptimusSEXYPrime: **Bee, todos sabemos que te gusta Janette

_JanetteKousukePrime se ha conectado_

**BloodMaryVampire18: **¡Hola Jan! :D

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Hola Mary, ¿de qué hablan? : 3

**BeeStarlightXD: **No es nada Jan D:

**JanetteKousukePrime: **¿Por qué te pusiste Starlight? O.o

**BeeStarlightXD: **Ammm…

_BeeStarlightXD se ha desconectado_

_SetoRanaKousuke se ha conectado_

_MarryPrincessJellyfish se ha conectado_

_CrossWTFHairsRebel se ha conectado_

**MarryPrincessJellyfish: **¿Y Seto?, ¿Alguien lo ha visto?

**BloodMaryVampire18: **¡¿Qué te importa maldita impura?!

**CrossWTFHairsRebel: **¿Impura? ¬.¬

**BloodMaryVampire18: **Su sangre está contaminada

**CrossWTFHairsRebel: **O sea…

**BloodMaryVampire18: **No es una purasangre

**SetoRanaKousuke: **Marry, recuerda que ya no podemos estar juntos jamás, tu eres una impura y yo un purasangre real

**MarryPrincessJellyfish: **E-Está bien…

_MarryPrincessJellyfish se ha desconectado_

**CrossWTFHairsRebel: **Lo lamento por ella

**BloodMaryVampire18: **Yo no, se lo merece

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Mary, ¿Puedes venir a mi casa por favor?

**BloodMaryVampire18: **¿Pasa algo?

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Bueno, te lo contaré después, ven tú también Optimus

**OptimusSEXYPrime: **OK, vamos para allá

_BloodMaryVampire18 se ha desconectado_

_JanetteKousukePrime se ha desconectado _

_OptimusSEXYPrime se ha desconectado_

**CrossWTFHairsRebel: **¿Para qué los habrá llamado Janette? -.-

**SetoRanaKousuke: **Tal vez para algo…"Importante"

**CrossWTFHairsRebel: **¿Cómo…? Ah, ya entendí e.e

**SetoRanaKousuke: **Sí, exactamente para…ya sabes 1gblgeir3ernvgjw1krgnbvg3r fjlerj

**CrossWTFHairsRebel: **¿Qué no tendrán vergüenza?

_RogersAmércaCap se ha conectado_

**RogersAmércaCap: **Hola…Crosshairs y Seto, primo de Mary

**SetoRanaKousuke: **Capitán…

**CrossWTFHairsRebel: **Vaya, llegó el soldadito XD

**RogersAmércaCap: **¿Han visto a Janette? quiero decirle algo °/°

_AmoDelUniverso4Ever se ha conectado_

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever: **Al intentar tele transportarme fallé y aparecí en el baño de mujeres -.-

**RogersAmércaCap: ¡**Maniáco! :D

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever: **Capipaleta ¬¬

**CrossWTFHairsRebel: **jajaja XD

**SetoRanaKousuke:** looool

**CrossWTFHairsRebel: **Por cierto… ¿Cap, por qué buscas a Janette?

**RogersAmércaCap: **Para algo -/-

_SetoRanaKousuke se ha desconectado_

_CrossWTFHairsRebel se ha desconectado_

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever: **Muy tarde soldadito, parece que Starlight está…ya sabes… Fondue XD

**RogersAmércaCap: **… OK ya entendí Loki

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever: **Seeee, ¿Soy bien malo, verdad?

**RogersAmércaCap: **De hecho sí

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever: **Jajaja : D

_PilotoGuapoDyson20 se ha conectado_

**RogersAmércaCap: **No me parece gracioso sabes, Loki

**PilotoGuapoDyson20: **¿Qué, de qué hablan?

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever: **Oh, vaya, llegó "Don Me rindo" XD

**PilotoGuapoDyson20: **… ¬.¬

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever: **No me culpes a mí, tu suegro me dijo eso lul

**PilotoGuapoDyson20: **¿Súper papá te dijo eso?

**RogersAmércaCap: **No quisiera sonar grosero, pero sí a todos

**PilotoGuapoDyson20: **Señor Yeager…

_PilotoGuapoDyson20 se ha desconectado_

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever: **Y así es como se crean conflictos con los humanos : D, amo eso :3

_KnightKendallDarkness20 se ha conectado_

**KnightKendallDarkness20: **Hola Loki J hola Steve K

**RogersAmércaCap: **¿Tu eres el hermano de Mary, cierto?

**KnightKendallDarkness20: **Sí, también mi Hermana ha mencionado mucho a los vengadores, en especial a usted: Capitán América.

**RogersAmércaCap: **Oh, ¿En serio?

**KnightKendallDarkness20: **…

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever: **Y bueno, yo tengo cosas que hacer y…

_AmoDelUniverso4Ever se ha desconectado_

**RogersAmércaCap: **Maldito .-.

**KnightKendallDarkness20: **Creo que me debes un reclamo, Capitán

_KnightKendallDarkness20 se ha desconectado_

**RogersAmércaCap: **Tengo que encontrar a Janette, si no la encuentro será…hasta que algún día la encuentre -_-

* * *

**Y así acaba el 1er capítulo**

**Subiré más :D**

**Bye**


	2. Chat 2: Confesiones y Peleas

**Aquí está un chat, en el cual, se combinan muchos personajes de Anime, peliculas y videojuegos**

**Gracias por el review :3 este...:**

_**Guest: SÍ, ME DA GUSTO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO :3 Y LA VERDAD SÍ, ESTÁ MUY GRACIOSA XD Y PUES, LO ACTUALIZARÉ LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE, SUELO TARDARME UNAS 2 SEMANAS EN CONTINUARLO POR LA ESCUELA Y TODO ESO :3 P.D. SÍ, LO SÉ, ESE BUMBLEBEE SE PASA DE DIVERTIDO JAJA XD**_

**Y bueno... hay OC's**

**Y cosas WTH!**

* * *

Chat 2 confesiones y sorpresas

22 de Diciembre de 2559

4:27 Pm / 16:27 hrs

_CrossWTFHairsRebel se ha conectado _

_MédicoDesquiciadoLocolul se ha conectado_

_JanetteKousukePrime se ha conectado_

**CrossWTFHairsRebel: **Ratchet, ¿eres tú? XD

**MédicoDesquiciadoLocolul: **No me recuerdes eso -.-

**CrossWTFHairsRebel: **Jajaja

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Pobre Ratch, le haces bullying Crosshairs :P

**MédicoDesquiciadoLocolul: **Gracias por defenderme Jan

**JanetteKousukePrime: **¿Y quién te puso así? °-°||

**MédicoDesquiciadoLocolul: **Optimus dijo que me quedaba bien

_OptimusSEXYPrime se ha conectado_

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Hablando del rey de Inglaterra ¬¬

**OptimusSEXYPrime: **¡Hola Jan! ¿Cómo estás?

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Bien, se podría decir ¬¬*

**CrossWTFHairsRebel: **Uy, esto se va a poner feo

**JanetteKousukePrime: **¡Crosshairs!...

_CrossWTFHairsRebel se ha desconectado_

**JanetteKousukePrime: **¡IMBÉCIL! _

**OptimusSEXYPrime: **Dime, si Bee se te declara ¿Qué le dirías?

**JanetteKousukePrime: **No lo voy a corresponder Optimus, es sólo mi amigo

_HawkeyeAgentClintCool se ha conectado_

_RogersAméricaCap se ha conectado_

_PlayboyFilántropoHipócrita se ha conectado_

_AsgardianoForeverAlone-.- se ha conectado_

_DoctorSupremoBruce se ha conectado_

_MecánicoManiáticoYeager se ha conectado_

_BeeStarlightXD se ha conectado_

_AmoDelUniverso4Ever se ha conectado _

**BeeStarlightXD: **¿Por qué no Janette?

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Ya se lo dije a Optimus, Bee, solo eres mi amigo

**BeeStarlightXD: **¿Y no puedo ser algo más? ^_^

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Sin ofender Bee, pero Clint es lindo OwO, Steve es SEXY °¬°, Tony es Super inteligente, aunque me dice muñeca -.-, Thor es tan…asdfghjklñ :3 y Bruce es ah…Interesante y divertido x3

**OptimusSEXYPrime: **¿Y Cade?

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Cade me acosa

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool: **Jan, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ^w^

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Clint…ah…pues…yo… /

**RogersAméricaCap: **Jan, ¿sales conmigo? ^/^

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Steve, pues yo…

**BeeStarlightXD: **Jan, ¿Te casas conmigo?

**JanetteKousukePrime: **¡No! :| y adios -.-

_JanetteKousukePrime se ha desconectado_

**MédicoDesquiciadoLocolul: **Genial, ¿Y ahora cómo voy a cambiar mi correo?

**OptimusSEXYPrime: **Pero si te queda bien :)

**MédicoDesquiciadoLocolul: **…¬¬ pues a mí no me gusta

**BeeStarlightXD: **¿Creen que le guste a Jan?

**OptimusSEXYPrime: **Lo dudo…

**MédicoDesquiciadoLocolul: **Lo dudo…

**BeeStarlightXD: **Bueno, vamos a seguir platicando ^w^

_CrossWTFHairsRebel se ha conectado _

**CrossWTFHairsRebel: **¿Ya se fue Janette? Es que me regañó XD

**OptimusSEXYPrime: **Sí, ya se fue

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool: **Voy a acompañarla ^w^

**BeeStarlightXD: **¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a Mi Janette! Ò.Ó

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool: **No, que va…solo me la voy a violar ^-^ /¬.¬/

_HawkeyeAgentClintCool se ha desconectado_

**BeeStarlightXD: **¡HIJO DE…! Ò.Ó*

_BeeStarlightXD se ha desconectado_

**RogersAméricaCap: **Espera Clint, vamos contigo lol

_RogersAméricaCap se ha desconectado_

_PlayboyFilántropoHipócrita se ha desconectado_

_AsgardianoForeverAlone-.- se ha desconectado_

_DoctorSupremoBruce se ha desconectado_

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever: **Si que mi hermano está urgido

**MecánicoManiáticoYeager: **No, no, se dice PRONTO xD

**OptimusSEXYPrime: **Mejor voy a controlar Bee antes de que mate a medio mundo -_-

_OptimusSEXYPrime se ha desconectado_

**MecánicoManiáticoYeager: **¿A poco Bee se descontrola hasta ese grado? O.o

**MédicoDesquiciadoLocolul: **Sí, una vez casi destruye una población pequeña

**CrossWTFHairsRebel: **Voy a ayudar a Optimus, creo que necesitará refuerzos

_CrossWTFHairsRebel se ha desconectado _

_BloodMaryVampire18 se ha conectado_

**BloodMaryVampire18: **¿Es mi imaginación o Bee está tratando de matar a Clint?

**MédicoDesquiciadoLocolul: **Está…la segunda opción

**BloodMaryVampire18: **Ratch, dice Optimus que necesita ayuda, tratan de sedarlo pero no pueden, que anda de rebelde tipo extremo.

**MédicoDesquiciadoLocolul: **Ah, OK, voy para allá -.-

_MédicoDesquiciadoLocolul se ha desconectado_

_JanetteKousukePrime se ha conectado_

**JanetteKousukePrime: **¿Hola, hay alguien? :3

**MecánicoManiáticoYeager: **Hola Jan

**JanetteKousukePrime: **No me acoses TT^TT

**MecánicoManiáticoYeager: **No te voy a acosar

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Cade, sabes que eso está penado por la ley

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever: **Jajaja, humanos tontos

**JanetteKousukePrime: **¡Cállate Loki!

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever: **Esa es la razón por la que quiero dominar a los humanos

_MecánicoManiáticoYeager se ha desconectado_

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Te lo advierto Loki, si dices un solo comentario estúpido más, llamaré a Bruce para que se convierta en Hulk y te dé una paliza como cuando fuiste derrotado y de paso, llamaré a Natasha para que te castre de una vez por todas.

**BloodMaryVampire18: **Jan a veces das miedo

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Gracias, Mary, igualmente

_JanetteKousukePrime se ha desconectado_

**BloodMaryVampire18: **Loki, prométeme que no le dirás ni una sola palabra a Janette de la pelea de Bee y Clint ¿De acuerdo?

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever: **Con tal de que no me castren todo estará bien.

* * *

**Y así acaba el 2do capítulo**

**Subiré más :D**

**No sé cuántos vayan a ser, pero, en Diciembre, haré unos cuántos chats de ellos antes de irse de vacaciones todos juntos :3 y el de año nuevo lo subiré por adelantado, y a que voy a salir de vacaciones a un lugar donde no hay internet, por ahora esperen :3**

**Bye**


	3. Chat 3: Platicas de hombres

**Aquí está un chat, en el cual, se combinan muchos personajes de Anime, peliculas y videojuegos**

**Y bueno... hay OC's**

**Y cosas WTH!**

**Perdon si me tardé esque tengo muchos proyectos por hacer :3**

* * *

Chat 3 Pláticas de hombres

23 de Diciembre de 2559

3:26 Pm / 15:26 hrs

_HawkeyeAgentClintCool se ha conectado_

_RogersAméricaCap se ha conectado_

_PlayboyFilántropoHipócrita se ha conectado_

_AsgardianoForeverAlone-.- se ha conectado_

_DoctorSupremoBruce se ha conectado_

_MecánicoManiáticoYeager se ha conectado_

_BeeStarlightXD se ha conectado_

_AmoDelUniverso4Ever se ha conectado _

_OptimusSEXYPrime se ha conectado_

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool:** ¿Por qué todos se conectaron al mismo tiempo? :|

**OptimusSEXYPrime**: ¿Alguien sabe a dónde se fueron las chicas? fui a ver a Janette a su cuarto y no estaba, fui a ver a Mary y tampoco estaba.

**RogersAméricaCap:** Por lo que Jan me dijo ayer, fue que todas fueron a un Spa para mujeres, en Miami.

**MecánicoManiáticoYeager:** Y no nos invitaron

**BeeStarlightXD:** Creo que estoy mejor después de haberme sedado ayer

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool:** ¿Y ya no me matarás Bee?

**BeeStarlightXD:** Con una condición: Aléjate de Janette porque es mía

**RogersAméricaCap:** ¿Desde cuándo Janette y tú son novios?

**BeeStarlightXD:** Amm…desde…nunca TT_TT

**AsgardianoForeverAlone-.-:** Eso quiere decir ¿Qué estás enamorado de Janette?

**BeeStarlightXD:** No quería admitirlo pero sí. -/-

**AsgardianoForeverAlone-.-:** Oigan, ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe qué es ser Pronto? ._.

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool:** Jajaja

**PlayboyFilántropoHipócrita:** lol :D

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever:** Significa: que ya andas de urgido ¿Y qué hay de Jane?

**PlayboyFilántropoHipócrita:** Thor, bienvenido a mi mundo :)

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool:** Thor demuestra su infidelidad hacia las mujeres XD

**AsgardianoForeverAlone-.-: **No demuestro infidelidad, Clint

**BeeStarlightXD:** Por cierto Steve… ¿Por qué preguntaste lo de Jan y yo?

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool:** Upsss

**PlayboyFilántropoHipócrita:** La que se le va a armar al Capipaleta

**RogersAméricaCap:** ¿Y si se lo dice usted…Suegro Optimus?

**BeeStarlightXD:** ¡¿SUEGRO?!

**OptimusSEXYPrime:** Bee, Steve, es el novio de Janette y el yerno de mí y Mary

**BeeStarlightXD: **Hijo de la…

_BeeStarlightXD se ha desconectado_

**RogersAméricaCap: **Oh no, suegro, va empezar con su rabieta D:

**OptimusSEXYPrime:** No te preocupes, no dejaré que te hagan daño

**RogersAméricaCap: **Suegro, ayudema, escucho sus pasos cerca de mi cuarto D:

**OptimusSEXYPrime:** Voy para allá

_OptimusSEXYPrime se ha desconectado_

**PlayboyFilántropoHipócrita:** Nunca nos dijiste que el Transformer es tu suegro

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool:** Pero entonces ¿Janette te correspondió?

**RogersAméricaCap: **Se podría decir que sí, dijo que era más confiable

**PlayboyFilántropoHipócrita:** Y entonces ¿Ustedes no han…Fondue ya?

**RogersAméricaCap:** …

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool:** Jajaja

**AsgardianoForeverAlone-.-:** loooooooooooool

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever:** Muy buena esa, Silver Surfer

**MecánicoManiáticoYeager:** Chicos, ¿Alguien sabe a qué hora regresan las chicas?

**DoctorSupremoBruce: **Creo que al parecer llegan a las 8:00 Pm

**RogersAméricaCap: **¡CHICOS, AYÚDENME, BEE ME ESTÁ JALANDO!

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool: **¿Hacia dónde, Cap?

**RogersAméricaCap:** No quisiera sonar muy alburero pero… ¡ME JALA A LO OSCURITO! y es demasiado fuerte como para no defenderme por mí mismo

_RogersAméricaCap se ha desconectado_

**DoctorSupremoBruce:** …

**AsgardianoForeverAlone-.-:** …

**MecánicoManiáticoYeager:** …

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool:** …

**PlayboyFilántropoHipócrita:** …

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever:** …OK, eso se escuchó muy grosero

_BloodMaryVampire18 se ha conectado_

**BloodMaryVampire18:** Ah Dios, ya extrañaba estar aquí :)

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool:** M-Mary, ¿no regresaban a las 8 de la noche?

**BloodMaryVampire18:** El autobús se vino muy rápido y pues…hemos aquí

_JanetteKousukePrime se ha conectado_

**JanetteKousukePrime:** Holis! :3 me alegra hablar con ustedes de nuevo, ¿Y saben qué?, ¡MAÑANA ES NAVIDAD!

**BloodMaryVampire18:** Tenemos que pasarla juntos, y empezaremos hoy.

* * *

**Y así acaba el 3er capítulo**

**Subiré más :D**

**Luego de este haré el especial de navidad**

**Bye **

**Y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! :D**


	4. Chat 4: Navidad UNIDOS

**Aquí el capítulo 4!**

**Perdonen si me tardé, tenía tarea, debía estudiar, luego las vacaciones se me cruzaron, me fui de vacaciones y a donde fui no hay internet T.T**

**Pero bueno, este chat está dedicado a Guest ;) **

**Quien me recomendó poner un videojuego en el chat y hoy aparecerá :D**

**Sin más que decir disfrútenla **

* * *

Chat 4 Navidad UNIDOS

24 de Diciembre de 2559

1:26 Pm / 13:26 hrs

_BloodMaryVampire18 se ha conectado_

_PlayboyFilántropoHipócrita se ha conectado_

**BloodMaryVampire18:** Tony, ayuda a los demás a poner el árbol

**PlayboyFilántropoHipócrita:** ¿Para qué? necesitan un árbol más luminoso y grande

**BloodMaryVampire18:** Tony…no solo es tú árbol, es de todos

_JanetteKousukePrime se ha conectado_

**PlayboyFilántropoHipócrita:** Emm…creo que no quiero, me da flojera ayudar

**JanetteKousukePrime:** Hazlo y si no lo haces, te obligaré a hacer Yaoi con Steve

**PlayboyFilántropoHipócrita:** O-Ok, ahora voy

_PlayboyFilántropoHipócrita se ha desconectado_

_RogersAmérciaCap se ha conectado_

**RogersAmérciaCap:** Jan, hola :)

**BloodMaryVampire18:** Y bueno pues, yo me voy de la conversación y…haré una nueva, los dejaré…a solas

_BloodMaryVampire18 ha abandonado la conversación _

**JanetteKousukePrime:** ¿Quieres que pasemos bien el año nuevo, Steve?

**RogersAmérciaCap:** ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Jan?

**JanetteKousukePrime:** Que tú y yo tal vez podríamos…Fondue :3

_BeeStarlightXD se ha conectado_

**BeeStarlightXD: **Oh perdonen, ¿Interrumpo algo? ¬¬*

_MecánicoManiáticoYeager se ha conectado_

**MecánicoManiáticoYeager: **Jan, ¿Dónde pongo el árbol? .-.

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Ponlo por ahí xD, no interrumpes nada Bee ^_^

**RogersAmérciaCap: **No, para nada ewe

**BeeStarlightXD: **¿Por qué van a Fondue ustedes? TT_TT Janette, ¿No me quieres?

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Como amigo ¬¬

_EseFraddyFazbearx3x3 se ha conectado_

_FoxyBloodyPirate se ha conectado_

_ChikenGirlAssasinOwO se ha conectado_

_BonnieBunnyBunnyLOL se ha conectado_

_GoldenFreddyDarksxDxP se ha conectado_

_TheMangleSexyMasacradora se ha conectado _

_ThePuppetMerioneteASDASDASDASD se ha conectado_

_BalloonBoyMuajajaWTF se ha conectado_

**BeeStarlightXD: **¿Quién chingados son ellos? O_O

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Al fin que vienen amigos míos

**ChikenGirlAssasinOwO: **Debes tener una buena razón para hacernos venir hasta acá ¬¬

**EseFraddyFazbearx3x3: **¿Vamos a masacrar a la media noche?

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Algo por el estilo, en realidad vamos a festejar navidad en compañía de amigos y por eso los llame

**GoldenFreddyDarksxDxP: **¿Pero iremos a masacrar a media noche? ^^

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Por supuesto ewe

**ThePuppetMerioneteASDASDASDASD: **Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿Cierto Janette? ¿Y bien, en qué te ayudamos?

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Necesito que ayuden al resto de mis amigos a decorar el árbol de navidad y no sé si recuerdan a mi amigo Playboy…

**TheMangleSexyMasacradora:** Tony, ¿Cierto?

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Sí bueno, ese pendejo, necesito que lo vigilen, para confirmar que está ayudando a decorar el árbol o sino lo obligaré a hacer yaoi con Steve C:

**BalloonBoyMuajajaWTF:** entonces te informaremos ;)

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Muchas gracias chicos :D

**BeeStarlightXD: **Pregunta: ¿Quiénes son ellos?

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Son unos grandes amigos, los conocí en un videojuego, sabes que puedo meterme en los videojuegos ¿Verdad? ¬¬

**BeeStarlightXD: **Sí, si se -.-

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Entonces deja de joder con que no sabes ¬¬*

**RogersAmérciaCap: **Bee, ¿Podrías ayudarnos a decorar el árbol? Es que está muy grande, además, todos estamos ayudando

_RogersAmérciaCap ha abandonado la conversación_

**BeeStarlightXD: **Bien, te sigo ¬¬

_BeeStarlightXD ha abandonado la conversación_

**MecánicoManiáticoYeager: **Al parecer, estos dos se llevarán bien por lo menos por este día

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Yo digo lo mismo jeje x3

_TessaDysonBaby:3 se ha conectado_

_PilotoGuapoDyson20 se ha conectado_

**PilotoGuapoDyson20: **¡Señor Yeager! ¿Por qué dijo al resto lo de "Don me rindo"? D:

**MecánicoManiáticoYeager: **Es que a todos los interesó la historia y por eso les conté ewe

**TessaDysonBaby:3:** Papá, sabes perfectamente que no debiste decirles eso

**MecánicoManiáticoYeager:** Bueno, hoy no nos mataremos entre los dos ya que hoy es navidad x3

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Cade tiene razón, por hoy no ^_^

**BeeStarlightXD: **Ya volvimos :D

**RogersAmérciaCap: **Por cierto, dice Mary que la cena ya está lista, así que es hora de que bajemos a cenar

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Okey, vamos para allá

* * *

**EPILOGO**

**MARY: Bien, creo que todos debemos agradecer la comida que está aquí presente ^^**

**TONY: Sí bueno...¡A comer!**

**JANETTE: Esperate Tony ¬¬***

**TONY: Tengo hambre! T.T**

**OPTIMUS: Pues debes aguantar**

**LOKI: Creo que deberías hacerle caso**

**TONY: Cállate cuernitos D=**

**MARY: Janette, haz la oración ^^**

**JANETTE: Señor, te damos gracias por brindarnos estos maravillosos alimentos y más en este día tan especial para ti...Amén ^^**

**TONY: ¡A comer! :D**

* * *

**Y así acaba el 4to capítulo**

**Subiré más :D**

**Tendré que mantenerlos al corriente muy pronto **

**Bye ^^/**


	5. Chat 5: Fiesta, alcohol y la cruda xD

**Aquí el capítulo 5!**

**Muchísimas disculpas si no he actualizado NADA, andaba por ahí, viajando, celebrando, calentando tamales en el sol xD**

**Y pues, disfruten el capítulo 5**

**Me costó un poco hacerla, porque estaba baja de inspiración Q.Q**

**Sin más que decir...disfruten de la comedia, nuevamente :3**

* * *

**EPILOGO:**

**TONY: JARVIS, ENCIENDE LA MÚSICA Y...A PACHANGUEAR! :D :D **

**MARY: OKEY...BUENO, TODOS CONECTENSE PARA MANTENERNOS AL CONTACTO ^^**

**JANETTE: SÍ Y MÁS SI HAY UN ACCIDENTE EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LA TORRE **

**BUMBLEBEE: AYY, JANETTE TAN SEGURA Y CONSIDERADA ^w^**

**JANETTE: OKEY YA, ¿ENTENDIDO?**

**TODOS: OKEY!**

**FIN DEL EPÍLOGO**

* * *

Chat 5 Fiesta, alcohol y la cruda xD

24 de Diciembre de 2559

10:50 Pm / 22:50 hrs

_OptimusSEXYPrime se ha conectado_

_BeeStarlightXD se ha conectado_

_MecánicoManiáticoYeager se ha conectado_

_HawkeyeAgentClintCool se ha conectado_

_RogersAméricaCap se ha conectado_

_PlayboyFilántropoHipócrita se ha conectado_

_PilotoGuapoDyson20 se ha conectado_

_AsgardianoForeverAlone-.- se ha conectado_

_DoctorSupremoBruce se ha conectado_

_AmoDelUniverso4Ever se ha conectado _

_MédicoDesquiciadoLocolul se ha conectado_

_BloodMaryVampire18 se ha conectado_

_JanetteKousukePrime se ha conectado_

_TessaDysonBaby:3 se ha conectado_

_ProfetionalKillerWidow se ha conectado_

_StratosSaffronFRanger se ha conectado_

_StratosMichelleNUrvan se ha conectado_

**OptimusSEXYPrime:** Esto está bien Pro :3

**BeeStarlightXD:** ¿Cuál? ¿El hecho de que Tony tiene un gran bar con un montonal de bebida alcohólicas? e.e

**OptimusSEXYPrime:** Bueno, también xD

**MecánicoManiáticoYeager:** ¿A qué te refieres Bee?

**JanetteKousukePrime:** Bueno, tal vez Optimus se refiera al almacén de videojuegos que tiene en la 8va planta e.e ¿O me equivoco?

**OptimusSEXYPrime: **No Jan, estás en lo cierto xD

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool**: Es como si Jane supiera entender a los demás e interpretar sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

**JanetteKousukePrime:** De hecho eso hago e.e

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool:** Pues eso en genial x3

**JanetteKousukePrime:** Es que soy bien Master Pro Chévere :v :v :v

**BloodMaryVampire18:** Y Troll :v

**MecánicoManiáticoYeager:** Como yo xD

**TessaDysonBaby:3:** Cierto e.e Pero aun así eres mi papá :3 :3 :3

**MecánicoManiáticoYeager:** Estoy orgulloso de ser tu papá, Tess

**AsgardianoForeverAlone-.-:** No quisiera entrometido ni nada, pero Tony ya empezó a poner la música a alto volumen, hasta ya se embriagó con Bruce y con Shane

**JanetteKousukePrime:** WTF! O_O

**TessaDysonBaby:3:** ¿Que Shane qué?

**BloodMaryVampire18:** Mierda, al parecer Tony se la pasará en grande

**PlayboyFilántropoHipócrita:** assdklerolrrvjjkjdsv :3 :3 :3

**JanetteKousukePrime:** ¡¿Que chingados?!

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool:** Lo que pasó fue que Tony mezcló Vodka con cerveza con tequila

**MecánicoManiáticoYeager:** .-.

**JanetteKousukePrime:** .-.

**BloodMaryVampire18:** Ahora todo tiene sentido, ya saben cómo se pone cuando hace eso, ¿verdad?

**OptimusSEXYPrime:** Tony se pone más loco que una cabra ._.u

**BeeStarlightXD:** De hecho D:

**MédicoDesquiciadoLocolul:** ¿Steve no toma?

**RogersAméricaCap:** Casi no tomo, porque prefiero no someterme a los efectos del alcohol

**PilotoGuapoDyson20:** Tessa está embarazada…

**MecánicoManiáticoYeager: **¿Qué? D: D: O_O

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever:** Revelaciones 1 xD

**AsgardianoForeverAlone-.-:** Bueno, obviamente está delirando ^^U

**JanetteKousukePrime:** Y más si está sometido en los efectos del alcohol ¬¬

**ProfetionalKillerWidow:** Mary, ¿puedes ayudarme por favor? Tony y Bruce empezaron a hacer…amm…pues…Yaoi -.-uu

**BloodMaryVampire18:** ¿Qué? D: Bueno, voy en seguida

**JanetteKousukePrime:** ¡Yo quiero ver! /u/

_BloodMaryVampire18 se ha desconectado_

_JanetteKousukePrime se ha desconectado_

_ProfetionalKillerWidow se ha desconectado_

**MecánicoManiáticoYeager:** Genial, ahora el mundo empezará a hacer yaoi, yuri, harem, harem reverso, hentai, gore, etc… -.-

**OptimusSEXYPrime:** Por eso este mundo no progresa xD

**BeeStarlightXD:** ¡CHIPALI! xD xDD

**AsgardianoForeverAlone-.-:** ¿Y tú, eres turquesa? xD xDDDD

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool:** .-. ¿De dónde sacaron eso?

**BeeStarlightXD:** De un comercial político mexicano xD

_BloodMaryVampire18 se ha conectado_

_JanetteKousukePrime se ha conectado_

_ProfetionalKillerWidow se ha conectado_

**JanetteKousukePrime:** ¿Ola k ace? ¿Hablando de los chipalis, o que hace? :v

**BloodMaryVampire18:** Janette se puso a grabar a Tony y a Bruce haciendo Yaoi .-.

**ProfetionalKillerWidow:** Lo bueno fue que le quité la videograbadora y la destrocé :D

**StratosSaffronFRanger:** …Pues mira…xD

**StratosMichelleNUrvan:** Sólo falto el Streaptease xD xDDD

**JanetteKousukePrime:** De hecho, si hizo Streaptease ._.

**StratosMichelleNUrvan:** Okey, creo que exageré -.-

**TessaDysonBaby:3:** Bueno, mañana veremos cómo amanecen esos tres -.-

* * *

**EPILOGO:**

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE..._

**TONY: AYY, AYY, ME DUELE LA CABEZA**

**MARY: TONY, ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS DURMIENDO EN EL BAÑO?**

**JANETTE: ¡MARY! ¡SHANE ESTÁ DE CABEZA EN EL BOTE DE LA BASURA!**

**SHANE: AYY NO MAMES ¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ? **

**MARY: ¿NO TE ACUERDAS DE NADA SHANE? ¡LE PEDISTE DINERO A OPTIMUS! INCLUSO DIJISTE QUE TU AUTO DE CARRERAS ERA UN TRANSFORMER**

**JANETTE: Y TE ACABASTE TODA LA CERVEZA .-.**

**OPTIMUS: Y LA MEZCLASTE CON MEZCAL, VODKA Y TEQUILA XD**

**CLINT: OIGAN ¿Y BRUCE?**

**NATASHA: ¿ALGUIEN SABE DÓNDE ESTÁ THOR?**

**JANETTE: ¡PUTA MADRE! ¡BÚSQUENLOS! ¡A LOS DOS, AHORA!**

**FIN DEL EPILOGO**

* * *

**Y así acaba el 5° capítulo**

**Subiré más :D**

**Los 2 próximos chats serán divididos en 2 partes**

**Bye ^^/**


	6. Chat 6: Bromeando subnormalmente (1)

**Aquí el capítulo 6!**

**Muchísimas disculpas si no he actualizado NADA, andaba por ahí, viajando, celebrando, calentando tamales en el sol xD**

**Y pues, disfruten el capítulo 6**

**Me costó un poco hacerla, porque estaba baja de inspiración Q.Q**

**Sin más que decir...disfruten de la comedia, nuevamente :3**

* * *

Chat 6 Bromeando subnormalmente nivel 7 (Parte 1)

25 de Diciembre de 2559

1:20 Pm / 13:20 hrs

_JanetteKousukePrime se ha conectado_

_BeeStarlightXD se ha conectado_

**BeeStarlightXD:** Hola Jan :)

**JanetteKousukePrime:** Hola Bee

**BeeStarlightXD:** ¿Qué haces? :D

**JanetteKousukePrime:** Viendo videos de Youtube

_OptimusSEXYPrime se ha conectado_

**OptimusSEXYPrime:** ¿Y de qué ves Jan?

**JanetteKousukePrime:** Dross Rotzank, Daniel SLost, NEGAS, Vete Ala Versh, Werevertumorro y Lucas Castel :3 :3

**BeeStarlightXD:** ¿Quiénes son esos?

**JanetteKousukePrime:** Otss, pues ve sus videos, te paso unos cuantos -.-

_JanetteKousukePrime ha enviado unos enlaces_

**BeeStarlightXD:** Okey, los veré

**OptimusSEXYPrime:** Yo también veré x3

**JanetteKousukePrime:** Por cierto, ¿Y los demás?

**BeeStarlightXD:** Los vengadores tuvieron una misión, los Yeager salieron a pasear, los Autobots, junto a Mary, fueron a hacer sus deberes en la carretera.

**OptimusSEXYPrime:** Mary nos dijo que no nos necesitaba y por eso nos quedamos

_Unas cuantas horas después de videos de Dross Rotzank, Daniel SLost, NEGAS, Vete Ala Versh, Werevertumorro y Lucas Castel…_

_RogersAmericaCap se ha conectado_

_HawkeyeAgentClintCool se ha conectado_

_AsgardianoForeverAlone-.- se ha conectado_

_DoctorSupremoBruce se ha conectado_

_PlayboyFilántropoHipócrita se ha conectado_

_ProfetionalKillerWidow se ha conectado_

**RogersAmerciaCap:** ¡Hola! :D :D

**BeeStarlightXD:** Captain Murricaaaaa! Y el soldado del amor, en esta guerra entre tú y yo ¡Ohh entre tú y yo!

**OptimusSEXYPrime:** ¡ES EL SOLDADO DEL INVIERNO!

**BeeStarlightXD:** Otssss! D=

**RogersAmericaCap:** ._.uu

**JanetteKousukePrime:** Chale, hasta ya se pusieron a ver más de esos videos xD

**BeeStarlightXD:** El nuevo enemigo, el soldado del invierno, válgame, muy peligrus

**OptimusSEXYPrime:** ¡Soy la verga yo! ¡ay no mames! Sub Zero Wins…Floles Victory…Culo

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool:** Jajaja, Captain Murrica x'D

**BeeStarlightXD:** Mil batallas y pendejadas después…soldado del amor, en esta guerra entre tú y yo, ¡Cállate! ¡Otsss! D=

**PlayboyFilántropoHipócrita:** Ahora al que le hacen Bullying es al Cap xD

**JanetteStarlightPrime:** Bee, Optimus: Leshe shabo…

**BeeStalightXD:** Leshe shabooooo…

**OptimusSEXYPrime:** Leshe shabo…

**JanetteStarlightPrime:** SHABOOOOOOOO! XD XD XDDDD

**BeeStarlightXD:** SHABOOOOOOO! XD XD XDDDD

**OptimusSEXYPrime:** SHABOOOOOOOOOO! XD XD XDDDDDDD

**RogersAmericaCap:** ¿Dónde encontraron una burla acerca de mí y del Bucky?

**JanetteStarlightPrime:** Amm…Internet xD ewe

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool:** ¿Leshe Shabo?

**OptimusSEXYPrime:** La leshe, de los shabos xD x3

**BeeStarlightXD:** Oye, cómprate un turro, un turro volador, un turro parku, entre otros diseños más xD

**OptimusSEXYPrime:** Oigan se acuerdan de: Puta Cassandra, pinche hija de la chingada xD xDDD

**BeeStarlightXD:** Ohh, esa Cassandra es una perra xD

**AsgardianoForeverAlone-.-:** Janette, ¿Qué les pasa a esos locos? °_°

**JanetteStarlightPrime:** Les envié unos videos de unos canales que conozco ^_^

**OptimusSEXYPrime:** Oye Bee…COÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! xD xD xDD

**BeeStarlightXD:** Ese Dross es un loquillo x'D lol

**RogersAmericaCap:** Pues, creo que se los tomaron muy en serio

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool:** Pues mira…xD

**JanetteStarlightPrime:** Ambos son muy bromistas y obviamente se los iban a tomar muy en serio

**AsgardianoForeverAlone-.-:** Janette, ¿Nos puedes dar esos enlaces? Quiero ver que tan buenos son

**RogersAmericaCap:** Sí, yo también veré

**DoctorSupremoBruce:** Bueno, creo que no estaría mal verlo, ¿No crees Tony?

**PlayboyFilántropoHipócrita:** Sí bueno, digo lo mismo. Aunque, espero que luego no me aburra hasta tal punto de quedarme dormido

**ProfetionalKillerWidow**: Pues yo también espero no aburrirme en ese tipo de videos tan…tontos

**BeeStarlightXD:** Silencio Perra, ¿Quién me va a callar zorra? Yo te cerraré el hocico perra xD

**OptimusSEXYPrime:** Samus y Eri se pasan de Cheveres xD

* * *

**Y así acaba el 6° capítulo**

**Subiré más :D**

**Aún me faltan unos pocos detalles para acabar la segunda parte **

**Bye ^^/**


	7. Chat 6: Bromeando subnormalmente (2)

**Perdonen si no he actualizado estos meses ^^UU**

**Tengo algunas cosas en la escuela**

**Tareas, trabajos, etc...**

**Es que como es la UNAM, pues está muy cañón el asunto y más para obtener buen promedio y completar con broche de oro mi pase reglamentado **

**Pero en fin...aquí está el capítulo 6 de las aventuras subnormales de estos amigos...disfrútenla **

* * *

Chat 6 Bromeando subnormalmente nivel 7 (Parte 2)

25 de Diciembre de 2559

8:36 Pm / 20:36 hrs

**AsgardianoForeverAlone-.-:** ¡Pero qué demonios! D:

**RogersAmericaCap:** Pensé que el internet podría mantenerme informado, pero esto me resultó muy divertido xD

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool:** Y así no nació la bella durmiente, no película y todos se volvieron Darks…Yo soy Darks, y bueno felicidades…Fin xD

**PlayboyFilántropoHipócrita**: Leshe Shabooo, Shabo _Light_…x3

**OptimusSEXYPrime:** ¡Pitochu yo te elijo!

**BeeStarlightXD:** Pitoooooooo! xD xDD

**DoctorSupremoBruce: **Y resultó que Mojonix era un trozo gigante de mierda xD

_BloodMaryVampire18 se ha conectado_

_MecánicoManiáticoYeager se ha conectado_

_PilotoGuapoDyson20 se ha conectado_

_TessaDysonBaby:3 se ha conectado_

_AmoDelUniverso4Ever se ha conectado _

**OptimusSEXYPrime:** Poppaaaaaa… ¡Ahhhh! xD

**JanetteStarlightPrime:** Vámonos, vámonos, vámonoooos TRANSFSKLSKLSKLS

**BeeStarlightXD:** Jajaja, esa me dio risa

**BloodMaryVampire18:** ¿Pero qué chingados hacen? ¬¬

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool:** Oye, Thor: ¿Qué… chingados?

**AsgardianoForeverAlone-.-:** ¡¿QUÉ… CHINGADOS?! xD

**RogersAmericaCap:** ¡Ahh, neta no sé qué pinche mierda pasa por tu cabeza! D= xD xDD

**PilotoGuapoDyson20:** …

**TessaDysonBaby:3:** …

**MecánicoManiáticoYeager:** Chicos, creo que algo malo les pasó

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool:** No mames, nooo nooo, no mames, nooo nooo, no mames, nooo nooo, no, no mameeeeeees xD Jajajaja

**ProfetionalKillerWidow:** Cuidado con Tony, no vaya a convertirse en un Turro tecnológico xD

**BeeStarlightXD:** Oye, Jan, ¿Lucas es Argentino?

**JanetteStarlightPrime:** Sí, es argentino :3 :3

**TessaDysonBaby:3:** ¿Podrían decirnos que pasa aquí?

**RogersAmericaCap: **Pues, pasa, mi querida Tessa, que estamos muy, pero muy divertidos con unas cosas

**PlayboyFilántropoHipócrita:** Kokun Zeta! xD Jajaja

**DoctorSupremoBruce:** Me vale pito aun así vienes conmigo x'D x'DD

**OptimusSEXYPrime:** Somos las tortugas ninja! xD

**AsgardianoForeverAlone-.-:** Y te apuesto a que tiene más picos en los picos de los picos xD

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever:** ¿Ahora quiénes son los locos? ¬_¬

**JanetteStarlightPrime:** Ashh, déjanos ser Loki ¬¬*

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever:** Nop ^_^ ustedes van a ser como yo lo quiero :P

**JanetteStarlightPrime:** No, usted no me manda, pinche viejo holgazán, caprichoso y mimado xP xP :v

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever:** ¡RETRACTA ESO! D=*

**JanetteStarlightPrime:** No quiero, chingue su culo xD :v :v :v

_JanetteStarlightPrime se ha desconectado_

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever:** …Estúpida

**BeeStarlightXD:** Oye Loki, ¿no te metiste al baño de mujeres de nuevo? xD

**OptimusSEXYPrime:** xD

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever: **Cállate -.- Si me volvió a pasar, pero ya no es tan frecuente

**BeeStarlightXD:** Lo sabía xD

**OptimusSEXYPrime: **Me acordé del video de la parodia de los vengadores xDD

**BeeStarlightXD: **Los Vendedores xD xDDDD

**ProfetionalKillerWidow:** Chale…los Vendedores xD

**MecánicoManiáticoYeager:** Creo que nos perdimos de algo, ¿es cierto?

**BeeStarlightXD:** Es que…deberías conocer al NEGAS xDD

**RogersAmericaCap:** Cierto, oigan, ¿saben una cosa? Janette se parece al Pinchimono cuando se queja de casi todo

**JanetteStarlightPrime:** …Vete a la mierda puto

_JanetteStarlightPrime ha abandonado la conversación_

**OptimusSEXYPrime:** Será mejor que yo vaya a hablar con ella

_OptimusSEXYPrime se ha desconectado_

**ProfetionalKillerWidow:** Creo que no debiste decirle eso a Jan, Cap

**RogersAmericaCap:** Perdón, me pasé :(

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool:** Y por eso, el Cap se volverá Darks xD

**RogersAmericaCap:** Ay no mames xD :v Pinchi troll ese Clint

* * *

**Aquí se acaba el capitulo de hoy! **

**Voy a intercalar cuando subiré capitulos de este fic y cuando los de Transformers 6 **

**En el próximo capítulo saldrán los personajes de Avengers: Age of Ultron como Wanda, Pietro, Vision y Ultron**

**También de Captain America The Winter Soldier como Bucky y Sam Wilson/Falcon**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo! \^o^/**


	8. Chat 7: Amigos y celos

**Perdonen si no he actualizado estos...días ^^UU**

**Ya son vacaciones para la UNAM**

**Pero...Debo juntar mi equipaje para irme de vacaciones u-u**

**Pero en fin...aquí está el capítulo 7 de las aventuras subnormales de estos amigos...disfrútenla **

* * *

Chat 7 Amigos… y celos

28 de Diciembre de 2559

4:38 Pm / 16:38 hrs

_HawkeyeAgentClintCool se ha conectado _

_RogersAmericaCap se ha conectado_

_PlayboyFilántropoHipócrita se ha conectado _

_BuckyWinterSoldierBarnes248 se ha conectado_

**RogersAmericaCap:** Hola Buck! :D :D

**BuckyWinterSoldierBarnes248:** Steve…Hola :)

**RogersAmericaCap:** Y bien, ¿Estás mejor después de acabar con Hydra?

**BuckyWinterSoldierBarnes248:** Claro, ahora que puedo recordarte y puedo recordar muchas cosas, estoy bien, pero sabes, aún no me acostumbro a este nuevo mundo.

**RogersAmericaCap:** No te preocupes Buck, yo estaré siempre a tu lado ;) :D

**PlayboyFilántropoHipócrita:** ¡A ver, a ver ¿Qué pasó aquí?! D:

_JanetteKousukePrime se ha conectado_

**JanetteKousukePrime:** Hola pendejos :D

**RogersAmericaCap:** ¡Jan, lenguaje!

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool:** ¿No sabías que Bucky y el Cap son mejores amigos?

**PlayboyFilántropoHipócrita:** ¿Quién es ese tal "Bucky" y por qué lo llamas mejor amigo si se supone que yo soy tu mejor amigo?

**RogersAmericaCap:** Pues mira Tony...Bucky es mi primer y mejor amigo de todos los tiempos

**JanetteKousukePrime:** De hecho, es su amigo de toda la vida

**PlayboyFilántropoHipócrita: **Osea...¡ME REEMPLAZASTE! TToTT

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool:** Tony parece mujer melodramática xD

**JanetteKousukePrime:** Cierto, Tony, no seas dramático por favor ¬¬

**RogersAmericaCap:** Además, tú eras bien mala onda conmigo ¬_¬

**BuckyWinterSoldierBarnes248:** ¿Mala onda?

**RogersAmericaCap:** Pues que no es muy accesible que digamos

**BuckyWinterSoldierBarnes248:** Ah okey

_OptimusSEXYPrime se ha conectado _

**OptimusSEXYPrime:** Hola, ¿De qué me perdí? .-.

**JanetteKousukePrime:** De hecho, eres muy mala onda con Steve

**OptimusSEXYPrime:** ¿Quién, Tony? De hecho, ¿Por qué, que pasó con Tony?

**PlayboyFilántropoHipócrita:** Pasa que el Capipaleta me reemplaza con su "Amiguito" con amnesia y su bracito metálico

**RogersAmericaCap:** Vamos Tony, no te reemplacé

**PlayboyFilántropoHipócrita:** ¡No ya!, ¡ya no quiero nada! ¬n¬* Vete a la mierda Cap

_PlayboyFilántropoHipócrita se ha desconectado _

**RogersAmericaCap:** ¿Qué mosco le picó? O_o

**JanetteKousukePrime:** Creo que ya sé lo que le pasa e.e

_JanetteKousukePrime se ha desconectado_

**RogersAmericaCap:** Okey, al parecer Janette sabe por qué Tony está así

**OptimusSEXYPrime:** Bueno Steve...Jan ha experimentado muchas cosas y eso le sirve para poder deducir situaciones ^^

_WilsonChevereNicerSamm se ha conectado_

**WilsonChevereNicerSamm:** Hola Cap, Buck, Clint y este...

**RogersAmericaCap:** Optimus Prime

**OptimusSEXYPrime:** Líder de los Autobots

**WilsonChevereNicerSamm:** Okey, Optimus Prime, mucho gusto en conocerte :)

**OptimusSEXYPrime:** El gusto es mío, Sam Wilson, más conocido como Falcon

_ScarletWitchWandaM ha iniciado sesión_

_QuicksilverPietroM ha iniciado sesión_

_RhodeyMotherFucker ha iniciado sesión_

**QuicksilverPietroM:** Holi :3

**ScarletWitchWandaM:** ¿Qué cuentan señores y señoras?

**WilsonChevereNicerSamm:** Al menos yo cuento, números, historias de terror y anécdotas pasadas :)

_Vision001 se ha conectado_

**Vision001:** Hola amigos :)

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool:** Hola Vis, ¿Cómo estás?

**Vision001:** Estoy bien Barton, gracias por preguntar

_JanetteKousukePrime se ha conectado_

**JanetteKousukePrime:** ¡Hola, ya vine!

**RogersAmericaCap:** Jan ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Descubriste algo del comportamiento de Tony?

**JanetteKousukePrime:** Para resumirlo todo...Tony está...celoso

**QuicksilverPietroM:** Espera… ¿qué?

**ScarletWitchWandaM:** Tony... ¿Celoso?

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool:** Ggggggg en verdad, Tony está celoso?! x'D

**JanetteKousukePrime:** Es por el amigo de Steve: Bucky

**BuckyWinterSoldierBarnes248:** Tony está... ¿celoso de mí? ¿Por qué? :(

**RogersAmericaCap:** Es porque te presto más atención y apoyo que él. Además de sentirse "reemplazado" ¿Cierto Jan?

**JanetteKousukePrime:** Exacto Cap

**RhodeyMotherFucker:** Pero...ya me tiene a mi como amigo ¿Por qué está así? e-e

_PlayboyStarkFilántropo1 se ha conectado_

**PlayboyStarkFilántropo1:** Hasta ya cambie mi correo ;)

**Vision001:** Stark...¿Estás bien?

**PlayboyStarkFilántropo1:** Nunca estuve mejor :D

**JanetteKousukePrime:** Mentiroso 7.7

_JanetteKousukePrime se ha desconectado_

**PlayboyStarkFilántropo1:** Okey ya! Lo admito. Lo admito! ESTOY CELOSO DE BUCKY! n

**RogersAmericaCap:** Tony...

**PlayboyStarkFilántropo1:** Lo dije o sino Janette me privaría de mi tecnología y estaba apuntándome con una pistola QoQ

_JanetteSTLKousukePrime se ha conectado_

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime:** Y no te quejes, porque no llegó la parte más fea ehh?!

* * *

**Aquí se acaba el capitulo de hoy! **

**Les dije que iba a haber comedia, drama, celos, amistades nuevas, revelaciones, triangulos amorosos, harem reverso, perversiones, albures, pérdidas, fiestas sin control, borracheras, cosas WTF, situaciones familiares, vergonzosas, etc...xD ewe**

**No salió Ultron, pero salió War Machine :D **

**Ya en el próximo si sale Ultron x3**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo! \^o^/**


	9. Chat 8: Año nuevo UNIDOS

**Perdonen si no he actualizado por...meses! D: D:**

**He vuelto! =D**

**Intentaré hacer una oleada de cap de este fic..Para poder llegar a la actualidad**

**Pero en fin...aquí está el capítulo 9 de las aventuras subnormales de estos amigos...disfrútenla **

* * *

Chat 8 Año Nuevo...UNIDOS

31 de Diciembre de 2559

10:17 Pm / 22:17 hrs

_BloodMaryPrimeVampire01A se ha conectado_

_OptimusSEXYPrimeAutobot se ha conectado_

_JanetteSTLKousukePrime se ha conectado_

_BeeStarlightSuperCoolXD se ha conectado_

**OptimusSEXYPrimeAutobot: **Hola Mary, Jan, Bee ;)

**BloodMaryPrimeVampira01A: **Hola Optimus, ¿En dónde estás?

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime****: **Está en San Juan de la puta chingada Ostia xD

_HeroRogersAmericaCap se ha conectado_

**HeroRogersAmericaCap: **¡Jan, lenguaje! 7.7

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **Si bueno...me vale verga lo que me digas Steve :v

**BeeStarlightSuperCoolXD: **Ja! Tómala Cap :v :u

**HeroRogersAmericaCap: **...Mta madre...mejor me largo por ahí

_HeroRogersAmericaCap ha abandonado la conversación_

**BloodMaryPrimeVampira01A: **Jiji esa Jan es un desmadre xD

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **CHIPALI! :v xDD

**OptimusSEXYPrimeAutobot: **¡Feliz año nuevo! :D

**BloodMaryPrimeVampira01A: **Optimus...no mames, aún no es hora ¬¬

**OptimusSEXYPrimeAutobot: **Perdón ToT

_BuckyWinterSoldierBarnes248 se ha conectado_

**BuckyWinterSoldierBarnes248: **Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen? ^^

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **Esperando el año nuevo

_1 Hora después..._

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **Maldito Tony, hijo de su putísima madre! Mary...¿Dónde está Carter?

**BloodMaryPrimeVampire01A: **Se fue a correr por toda la torre persiguiendo a Kat y Emile... ._.

**BeeStarlightSuperCoolXD: **¿Pero qué chingados? D:

**BloodMaryPrimeVampire01A: **Sé que es algo muy WTF, pero es la verdad. No respondiste mi pregunta Optimus ¬¬

**OptimusSEXYPrimeAutobot: **...Pues mira... xD

**BloodMaryPrimeVampire01A: **Optimus Prime...! D=

**OptimusSEXYPrimeAutobot: **Estoy en el sótano número 8 ^^U

**BuckyWinterSoldierBarnes248: **¿Quieres que vaya por él, Mary?

**BeeStarlightSuperCoolXD:** Yo no voy T.T

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **Pues te jodes, pendejo ¬¬

_BeeStarlightSuperCoolXD se ha desconectado_

_Ultron49 se ha conectado _

**Ultron49: **Yo...ya no tengo hilos!

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **Cabrón, ya acabó la película -.-U

**Ultron49: **Mierda...

**BuckyWinterSoldierBarnes248: **Hola, soy Bucky, mucho gusto! :D

**Ultron49: **Sargento Barnes, fiel amigo del capitán América ¬u¬

**BloodMaryPrimeVampire01A: **Ya deja de joder pinche Ultron Prime :v xD

**BuckyWinterSoldierBarnes248:**Kha?! :u

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **Kha?! :u x2

_MecánicoManiaticoYeager7u7 se ha conectado_

**MecánicoManiaticoYeager7u7: **Oigan...

**Ultron49: **Hola señor Yeager

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **Que pasa Cade?

**MecánicoManiaticoYeager7u7: **Mi libro...Luna de Plutón ya está disponible en todas las librerias de Argentina, Chile, Brasil, Paraguay, Perú, Colombia, México, Ucrania, China, India, Japón, Corea del Norte, Konohagakure, Cybertron, los abismos marinos, el castillo de Loki, el desierto de Atacama, Televisa, Centroamércia, España, Asgard, Chernobil, Bangladesh, Irak, Sudáfrica, Alemania, Grecia, El imperio romano, Afganistan, la antártida, el polo norte, Transylvania, Egipto, La antigua persia, el imperio azteca, La deep web, taringa, 4chan, Jerusalén, El Vaticano, canadá, Francia, Arabia Saudita, Mesopotamia, Google, facebook, Madagascar, Reach, Inglaterra, FanFiction y Venezuela, por favor llelo, se que a ti, te va a encantar :v

_..._

**Ultron49: **¡No...

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime:** ...me...

**BloodMaryPrimeVampire01A: **...jodas...

**BuckyWinterSoldierBarnes248: **...coñooooooooooooooooo!

_1 de Enero de 2560_

* * *

**Aquí se acaba el capitulo de hoy! **

**Salio Ultron! :D**

**próximamente**** saldrá pantera negra :3 y ant-man **

**Hasta el próximo capitulo! \^o^/**


	10. Chat 9: La apuesta del día del padre

**Bueno, me dio hueva hacer la oleada :v**

**Mejor dí un gran salto a la actualidad xD :v**

**Bueno...Les tengo una sorpresa 7u7 Incluiré hoy un anime muy legendario**

**Para el próximo capítulo incluiré otro anime legendario, pero que se transmite hoy en la actualidad**

**Éste capítulo es un especial por el día del padre :'3**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo 10! **

* * *

Chat 9 La apuesta del día del padre

19 de Junio de 1560

4:14 Pm / 16:14 hrs

_JanetteSTLKousukePrime se ha conectado_

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **¿Hola? :(

_OptimusSEXYPrimeAutobot se ha conectado_

**OptimusSEXYPrimeAutobot: ¡**Hola Jan! :D Ha pasado tiempo que no hablamos :)

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime:** Pero si penas cerraste la puerta de mi cuarto ._.

**OptimusSEXYPrimeAutobot:** Bueno creo que era lo mejor para dramatizar un poco ^_^U

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime:** Oye Optimus… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

**OptimusSEXYPrimeAutobot:** ¿Qué cosa?

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime:** ¿Qué es mejor, besar a alguien o correr subiendo y bajando escaleras?

**OptimusSEXYPrimeAutobot:** Yo digo que besar a alguien :3

_MiloScorpioCRACK se ha conectado_

_AioriaLeoMaster se ha conectado_

**MiloScorpioCRACK:** ¡Ya decidiste Janette! Ahora… ¡Tú besarás a "Ya sabes quién" en los labios! xD xD

**OptimusSEXYPrimeAutobot:** ¿¡QUÉ!? D=

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime:** ¡¿E-Ehhh?! T-T-Te refieres a… ¿Sh-Shaka? O/O

**AioriaLeoMaster:** Exactamente…Además, eso pasa por perder la apuesta que hicimos

**MiloScorpioCRACK:** Aunque Mu nos reclamó varias veces que no te involucráramos en eso pero…Ahora tendrás que pagar, Starlight

**OptimusSEXYPrimeAutobot:** ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

**MiloScorpioCRACK:** Yo soy Milo de Escorpio

**AioriaLeoMaster:** Y yo Aioria de Leo

**MiloScorpioCRACK:** Somos amigos de Janette

_ShakaVirgo0246 se ha conectado_

**ShakaVirgo0246:** Jan..¿En serio lo harás? O/_/O

**MiloScorpioCRACK:** Hola Shaka Shaka :D

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime:** Pues mira…

**AioriaLeoMaster:** Recuerda que es eso o corrías por las 12 casas en 12 horas

**ShakaVirgo0246:** Chicos, ¿Por qué no escogieron algo más…prudente? -.-

_MuAriesKawaii se ha conectado_

**MuAriesKawaii:** ¿Qué les dije de no involucrar a la señorita Janette en sus tonterías? -_-

**MiloScorpioCRACK:** Vamos, Mu, no seas tan aguafiestas ^^

**AioriaLeoMaster:** Deberías de ver la cara de Shaka en éstos momentos, está más rojo que un jitomate

**ShakaVirgo0246:** E-Eso no es cierto, y-yo sólo…este…Bueno dejen de burlarse de mí _

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime:** Vale verga…Algún día me vengaré de usted, Milo y Aioria, especialmente de Milo ¬¬ Shaka…Voy a la casa de Virgo U_U

**MiloScorpioCRACK:** ¿Me odias? :v

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **No, pero te pasa de verga ¬_¬

**AioriaLeoMaster:** ¡Todos a la casa de Virgo, vamos a ver el primer beso de Shaka Shaka! :D :D

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime:** Espera… ¿Shaka nunca ha besado en toda su vida?

**ShakaVirgo0246:** N-No, jamás lo he hecho U_U

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime:** Okey, ya voy para allá

_JanetteSTLKousukePrime se ha desconectado_

_ShakaVirgo0246 se ha desconectado_

_MiloScorpioCRACK se ha desconectado_

_AioriaLeoMaster se ha desconectado_

_MuAriesKawaii se ha desconectado_

_BeeStarlightSuperCoolXD se ha conectado_

_BloodMaryVampire01A se ha conectado_

**BeeStarlightSuperCoolXD:** Hola, ¿Qué me cuentan? :D

**OptimusSEXYPrimeAutobot:** Janette tuvo que irse a cumplir una apuesta

**BloodMaryVampire01A:** ¿Apuesta, de qué?

**OptimusSEXYPrimeAutobot:** No sé, pero Jan perdió y ahora debe de besar a un chico llamado Shaka

**BeeStarlightSuperCoolXD:** … ¬_¬* ¡Me cago en ese malnacido hijo de su putisima perra madre! Ò_Ó**

**BloodMaryVampire01A:** Shaka…Espera, ¿Es el famoso caballero dorado, guardián de la casa de Virgo, Shaka de Virgo? Dios mío, yo quiero ver eso :3

**BeeStarlightSuperCoolXD:** ¿Ahora tú también, Mary? T_T

**OptimusSEXYPrimeAutobot:** Los que apostaron con Jan se llaman Milo y Aioria

**BloodMaryVampire01A:** Ahh ya…Si los conozco

_PlayboyStarkFilántropo1 se ha conectado_

_HeroRogersAmericaCap se ha conectado_

_MecánicoManiaticoYeager7u7 se ha conectado_

**PlayboyStarkFilántropo1:** ¿Ahora de qué me perdí? °_°

**BeeStarlightSuperCoolXD:** Una horrible apuesta TTmTT

**HeroRogersAmericaCap:** No creo que sea malo, no seas puñal, Bee ¬¬

**MecánicoManiaticoYeager7u7:** ¿Y bien, de qué se trata?

**OptimusSEXYPrimeAutobot:** Besar a un chico llamado Shaka

**HeroRogersAmericaCap:** …

**MecánicoManiaticoYeager7u7:** …

**PlayboyStarkFilántropo1:** Bueno creo que Jan es una chica muy afortunada, lo lamento Capi :v

**MecánicoManiaticoYeager7u7:** Creo que ya tengo a mis próximos objetivos para patear culos, Bee, vamos al campeonato de tiro al culo…Pero…mejor olvídalo, hoy es día del padre así que mejor relajémonos :3

**OptimusSEXYPrimeAutobot:** Cade tiene razón, hay que dejar pasar esto y ya la otra les desmorona el trasero

* * *

**Aquí se acaba el capitulo de hoy! **

**Les gustó la sorpresa? 7u7 Y el especial? 7u7 :v**

**Ya verán el próximo capítulo que son los caballeros dorados de Jan**

**El nuevo anime que incluiré**

**Y otras cosas :v **

**Bye! :D xD**


	11. Chat 10: Asuntos familiares

**Estaré ocupada ultimamente**

**Es porque estoy en 5° Y lamento haber tardado :'v**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo 10! **

* * *

Chat 10 Asuntos familiares

20 de Junio de 1560

3:02 Pm / 15:02 hrs

_JanetteSTLKousukePrime se ha conectado_

_HawkeyeAgentClintCool se ha conectado_

_QuicySSilver:vPietro se ha conectado_

_ShakaVirgo0246 se ha conectado_

_MiloScorpioCRACK se ha conectado_

_AioriaLeoMaster se ha conectado_

_MuAriesKawaii se ha conectado_

_SagaGeminiFuckencioBV se ha conectado_

_KanonGeminiTrollAS se ha conectado_

**MiloScorpioCRACK:** Baia baia, Jan, Shaka, ¿Qué tal estuvo? 7u7

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime:** …

**ShakaVirgo0246:** …

**AioriaLeoMaster:** Hasta querían más XD

**KanonGeminiTrollAS:** Ya mejor se hubieran ido al cuarto de Shaka xD jaja

**SagaGeminiFuckencioBV:** Kanon...Te la mamaste :v

**ShakaVirgo0246:** Yo y Jan no daremos nuestra…Experiencia /

**MuAriesKawaii:** Admítelo Shaka, deseabas más de la señorita Janette 7u7r

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime:** Dejen de joder, bola de putos chismosos ¬¬*

**MiloScorpioCRACK:** Okey ya nos callamos

**HawkeyeClintCool001:** Pueden explicarme, ¿Qué significa eso? ^_^*

**ShakaVirgo0246:** Disculpe las posibles molestias que le hemos causado, es sólo que esta bola de imbéciles llamados caballeros dorados son mis amigos, incluyendo a Jan, hicimos una apuesta y pues, Jan la cumplió, espero que pueda perdonarnos

**QuickySSilver:vPietro:** Wow, amigos de Jan, tú eres muy refinado, ¿Qué dices, Barton?

**ShakaVirgo0246:** Soy Shaka de Virgo

**MiloScorpioCRACK:** Milo de Escorpio

**AioriaLeoMaster:** Aioria de Leo

**MuAriesKawaii:** Mu de Aries

**SagaGeminiFuckencioBV:** Saga de Géminis

**KanonGeminiTrollAS:** Su hermano, Kanon de Géminis

**HawkeyeClintCool001:** Ahora ya veo de dónde sacaste el nombre de Milo

**MiloScorpioCRACK:** ¿Ehh? °_°

**HawkeyeClintCool001:** ¿No te dijo Jan? Tiene un perro Beagle llamado Milo, tiene 4 meses y es tan adorable :3

**QuickySSilver:vPietro: **Aun no puedo olvidar cuando destrozó mi almohada favorita TnT

**HawkeyeClintCool001:** Okey, ya entiendo pero… ¿Qué son ustedes de Jan?

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime:** Mis medios hermanos :)

**MuAriesKawaii:** No tenías que haberlo dicho, Jan D:

**QuickySSilver:vPietro:** Espera… ¿Son tus medios hermanos? O_O

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime:** La única que lo sabía era Mary

_BloodMaryVampire01A se ha conectado_

**HawkeyeClintCool001:** Mary! ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? QoQ

**BloodMaryVampire01A:** No gracias, preferí que Jan se los dijera abiertamente

**QuickySSilver:vPietro:** Espera un momento, si Jan y Shaka son medios hermanos, eso significa que… e.e

**BloodMaryVampire01A:** … No Pietro, ellos no son hermanos de sangre, sino de alma, eso no hace que ellos tengan incesto sólo por un beso ¬_¬

**HawkeyeClintCool001:** No entiendo eso de medios hermanos por alma

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime:** Simple, ¼ de mi alma pertenece a la de los 12 caballeros dorados de Athena ._.

**BloodMaryVampire01A:** De hecho cuando los caballeros dorados tenían como 7, 10, 14 y 15 años, tenían que cuidar a Janette cuando era bebé, hasta le cambiaron el pañal xD

**MiloScorpioCRACK:** Bueno, yo no me quejo, además de tener que cuidarla dormía con ella... Me decía "Ilo"

**AioriaLeoMaster:** Casi destruye mi olfato . Ahora que lo recuerdo... Me decía "Aioa" :v x'D

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime:** Váyanse a la verga -.-*

**MuAriesKawaii:** Además de que…Teníamos que cuidarla mientras no estaban sus padres e.e

**KanonGeminiTrollAS:** Ahora que lo recuerdo…Jamás nos enteramos de la muerte de los padres de Jan .-.

**SagaGeminiFuckencioBV:** Kanon …Sí nos avisaron ¿No lo recuerdas? ¬_¬

**KanonGeminiTrollAS:** Perdón…Pero no recuerdo nada xD

**ShakaVirgo0246:** Es por eso que deben de quitarle la marihuana a Kanon -_- Aunque antes no la consumía... Pero Saga lo influenció

**BloodMaryVampire01A:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Shaka

**HawkeyeClintCool001:** Fue un gusto conocerlos, Shabos :v

**KanonGeminiTrollAS:** ¿Por qué me odian? T_T

**SagaGeminiFuckencioBV:** Por pendejo, vago y marihuano :v

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime:** Verso sin esfuerzo :v

**SagaGeminiFuckencioBV:** A webo…. :v :v

**HawkeyeClintCool001: **Puedo decir que Jan y los gemelos Kanon y Saga son muy parecidos en su actitud trolera :v

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **Mu me hacía de comer, Aioros y Aioria me cambiaban el pañal, Milo tomaba la siesta conmigo, Camus me hacía helados, Shaka, Kanon y Saga jugaban conmigo, Shura me vestía, Afrodita me bañaba, Máscara me peinaba, Aldebaran me protegía, y Dohko me daba de comer.

**BloodMaryVampire01A**: Eso explica por qué son tan parecidos los tres xD

* * *

**Aquí se acaba el capitulo de hoy! **

**Bueno tengo que decirles que por Octubre o Noviembre acabo con Transformers 6 parte 1 **

**Ese mismo mes o a mediados de noviembre empezaré con "Posibilidades" y continuaré con "En problemas de nuevo" y "El chat de los amigos UNIDOS"**

**Próximamente me transfiero a Wattpad (No dejaré Fanfiction pero también iré a Wattpad)**

**Y pues...Esos son todos los avisos :v**

**Bye! :D xD**


	12. Chat 11: Cumpleaños de¡PEDAS LOCAS!

**No tardé en hacerla porque...Ya estaba hecha xD**

**Dato interesante: Son menos de 600 palabras por cada capítulo e.e por eso haré capítulos infinitos xD**

**Bueno...Hasta que sean 200 seguiré con la parte 2 :v **

**Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo 12!**

* * *

Chat 11 Cumpleaños de…¡PEDAS LOCAS!

12 de Julio de 2560

5:28 Pm / 17:28 hrs

_PlayboyStarkFilántropo1 se ha conectado_

_HeroRogersAmericaCap se ha conectado_

_MecánicoManiaticoYeager7u7 se ha conectado_

_SagaGeminiFuckencioBV se ha conectado_

_KanonGeminiTrollAS se ha conectado_

_OptimusSEXYPrimeAutobot se ha conectado_

_JanetteSTLKousukePrime se ha conectado_

_AmoDelUniverso4Ever se ha conectado_

_BeeStarlightSuperCoolXD se ha conectado_

_MiloScorpioCRACK se ha conectado_

_AioriaLeoMaster se ha conectado_

_BloodMaryVampire01A se ha conectado_

**OptimusSEXYPrimeAutobot:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños, número 533, Mary! :3

**BloodMaryVampire01A:** Muchas gracias, Orion :D

**SagaGeminiFuckencioBV:** ¡Hay que armar la peda! xD

**PlayboyStarkFilántropo1:** Estoy de acuerdo con el Junini :v

**BloodMaryVampire01A:** … Okey, hagan peda…Pero sin descontrolarse ¬¬

**KanonGeminiTrollAS:** ¡Uy, así que chiste! xD :v

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever:** Yo opino que si el chistosito de Stark se descontrola lo aviento por la ventana… ¿Qué dicen?

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime:** Estoy de acuerdo con Loki ^_^

**PlayboyStarkFilántropo1:** Óiganme, no D:

**HeroRogersAmericaCap:** Jan…No apoyes a Loki en eso

**PlayboyStarkFilántropo1:** Exacto Capi :D

**HeroRogersAmericaCap:** Mejor que lo aviente a un bote de basura ^_^

**PlayboyStarkFilántropo1:** …Mierda… D:

**MiloScorpioCRACK:** Yo digo que hagamos nuestra versión del Harlem Shake :v

**BeeStarlightSuperCoolXD:** Y la del Gangnam Style xD xDDD

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **Discúlpenme... Pero no mamen

**PlayboyStarkFilántropo1: **No digas esas cosas Jan :u

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **Otro pendejo... ¬¬*

**SagaGeminiFuckencioBV: **Entonces cantemos: A la bin a la ban a la bin Bon ban Mary, Mary, ra ra ra xD

**KanonGeminiTrollAS: **Saga... No mames... Te pasaste ahora si xD

**AioriaLeoMaster: **Mejor encerramos a Saga en el baño :v

**OptimusSEXYPrimeAutobot: **Oie cy ewe

**SagaGeminiFuckencioBV: **Encierrenme pero con Janette 7u7

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **Ora... O_O

**KanonGeminiTrollAS: **Pinche Saga, ya di qué te quieres violar a Janette 7u7 xD

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **Como chingan todos ustedes D=

**MiloScorpioCRACK: **Como "Ilo" y "Aioa" :v XD

**SagaGeminiFuckencioBV: **O tal vez "Aios" "Aska" o "Kako" xD

**AioriaLeoMaster: **O "Koko" "Shaki" "Bara" xDDDDD

**KanonGeminiTrollAS: **"Ua" "Ita" "Aus" "Aga" XD XD XDDDD

**SagaGeminiFuckencioBV: **Con Mu no había problema :v

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime:** ...

_JanetteSTLKousukePrime se ha desconectado _

**OptimusSEXYPrimeAutobot: **Por eso no hay que hacer enojar a Janette o_o

**AioriaLeoMaster: **Es que cuando nos llamaba así era tan tierna :3

**PlayboyStarkFilántropo1: **Quién se hecha unas chelas con nosotros? Saga, tal vez? 7u7

**SagaGeminiFuckencioBV: **No gracias -.-

**BeeStarlightSuperCoolXD: **Mary, puedes bajar a la 2 planta? ^^

**BloodMaryVampire01A: **Para qué? °_° Qué me harán? 7.7

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever: **Stark te quiere para que seas su rata de laboratorio :v XDDDD

**BeeStarlightSuperCoolXD: **Este... No... Mejor ven y confirmalo ewe

**BloodMaryVampire01A: **No gracias, quiero vivir e.e

* * *

**EPILOGO**

**MARY: BIEN, YA ESTOY AQUÍ °_°**

***MUSICA DE CUMPLEAÑOS***

**MARY: OMG, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO D:**

**JANETTE: SIGUES JOVEN, MARY. LA VENTAJA DE SER UN PROYECT-MUSIC XD**

**AIORIA: SÍ, ESO ES BUENO. RAYOS, COMO ME GUSTARÍA SER ASÍ**

**JANETTE: NO AIORIA, ESTÁ MEJOR ASÍ **

**MILO: Y MÁS CON TU "PLASMA RELÁMPAGO" 7u7**

**JANETTE, SAGA Y KANON: OIE CY 7u7**

**OPTIMUS: BIEN MARY, PIDE UN DESEO ^^**

**MARY: QUE MILO SE ENAMORÉ DE JANETTE :v**

**MILO:¿¡Q-QUÉ?! O/_/O**

**JANETTE: ORA!**

**TONY: ¡ES HORA DE DIVERSIÓN Y ALCOHOL! XD**

***CADE SE ENCIERRA EN SU CUARTO***

**JANETTE: MIERDA D:**

**FIN EPILOGO**

* * *

**AioriaLeoMaster: **Como cuando Cade se encierra en su cuarto a prueba de desastres hechos por Stark y sus bebidas :vvv

**HeroRogersAmericaCap: **Bee, tengo algo que confesar... Y me matarás por ello ._.

**BeeStarlightSuperCoolXD: **Continúa...

**HeroRogersAmericaCap: **Jan y yo jamás fuimos novios y te jugamos una broma por ser tan inmaduro :x

_BeeStarlightSuperCoolXD se ha desconectado _

**KanonGeminiTrollAS: **Justo en su kokoro :'v

**AioriaLeoMaster: **Bueno, creo que jamás te lo perdonará y dalo por cierto xD

**HeroRogersAmericaCap: **Bueno, lo tenía que decir, jamás he sido bueno mintiendo

**BloodMaryVampire01A: **Bueno, eso es cierto. También tuvimos que fingir u.u cierto, Optimus?

**OptimusSEXYPrimeAutobot: **Así es, espero que Bee pueda perdonarnos

**PlayboyStarkFilántropo1: **Al menos ustedes me ayudarán a sacar a su amigo Aldebaran de la cárcel, verdad?

**AioriaLeoMaster: **Qué Aldebaran qué?!

**SagaGeminiFuckencioBV: **Cometió una estupidez, verdad? 7.7

**PlayboyStarkFilántropo1: **Así es. Pensó que estaban asaltando a Shaka, pero estaba bailando con Catherine. Carter se puso celoso y empezó a pelear con Alde y pues... Fueron a parar a la cárcel xD

* * *

**Aquí se acaba el capitulo de hoy! **

**Ya estoy avanzando significativamente :v**

**Por cierto, en el chat 13 empezará una Saga llamada "The songs saga" dónde ustedes podrán escoger calquier cancion qe sea de su agrado**

**NO reggaeton**

**NO banda**

**Cada capítulo consistirá en poner la lera de la canción en el chat, entonces, habrá momentos en los que dirán cosas graciosas a sea siguiendo la letra o modificandola xD o pondré unas cuantas canciones, pero ustedes díganme qué canciones quieren que ponga, título de la canción y el artista, por favor :3**

**Bye! :D xD**


	13. Chat 12: Los mejores 16 años

**Hola que tal...**

**Lamento no escribir nada últimamente ._.**

**Tengo tarea...trabajos...etc...**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo 13**

* * *

Chat 12 Los mejores 16 años

16 de Julio de 2560

3:28 Pm / 15:28 hrs

_SagaGeminiFuckencioBV se ha conectado_

_KanonGeminiTrollAS se ha conectado_

_OptimusSEXYPrimeAutobot se ha conectado_

_MiloScorpioCRACK se ha conectado_

**OptimusSEXYPrimeAutobot: **Alguien ha visto a Janette? No la vi en el desayuno ni almuerzo

**MiloScorpioCRACK: **Está encerrada en su cuarto, dijo que no quería salir de ahí hasta que acabase el día

**SagaGeminiFuckencioBV: **Detesta su cumpleaños. Y nosotros tenemos la culpa x(

**KanonGeminiTrollAS: **De qué me perdí, Saga?

**SagaGeminiFuckencioBV: **Durante varios años nos dedicamos a proteger a Athena y no estuvimos con Jan por lo menos en su cumpleaños. Sus padres no le hacían fiesta, le regalaban cosas, pero aún así se sentía muy sola y sus hermanas estaban muy ocupadas como para jugar con ella

**MiloScorpioCRACK: **Y ahora piensa que eso será así siempre

_JanetteSTLKousukePrime se ha conectado_

**SagaGeminiFuckencioBV: **Jan...

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **He decidido ser como mi hermano Camus

**MiloScorpioCRACK: **También serás una hielera con patas? XD

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **... No puedo... No mames cabrón, te pasaste ahora si xD XDDD

**OptimusSEXYPrimeAutobot: **No Jan, tu estilo no es ser una hielera con patas

**KanonGeminiTrollAS: **Nosotros queremos estar a tu lado. En el pasado no te cuidamos, no te protegimos de todas esas dificultades...

**SagaGeminiFuckencioBV: **Pero ahora queremos recompensarte eso

**MiloScorpioCRACK: **Así que.. Feliz cumpleaños, Janette :3

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **Gracias a todos. Los quiero mucho, mis hermanos ^^

**MiloScorpioCRACK: **Otra cosa, Jan...

_AioriaLeoMaster se ha conectado_

_MuAriesKawaii se ha conectado_

_ShakaVirgo0246 se ha conectado _

**AioriaLeoMaster: **Hola shabos. Feliz cumpleaños, Jan! :D

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **Oria! Gracias. Por cierto, qué ibas a decir, Milo?

**MiloScorpioCRACK: **Emm... No ya, nada. Olvidalo Jan ^^

**OptimusSEXYPrimeAutobot: **Jan, ve al patio, te tenemos una sorpresa ewe

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **Mejor me quedo en mi cuarto ^^U

**OptimusSEXYPrimeAutobot: **Janette Natasha Vanessa Satomi Starlight... No te estoy preguntando, te lo estoy ordenando ¬¬

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **Qué me ves cara de esclava o qué? ¬¬***

**ShakaVirgo0246: **Uhhh! Turn Down for what! XD

**MuAriesKawaii: **Jan, haz caso al señor Optimus

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **El no es mi padre -.-

**AioriaLeoMaster: **Bueno entonces te lo ordenamos nosotros tus medios hermanos

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **No lo haré :(

**MiloScorpioCRACK: **Aioria, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de ésto ;)

_MadafakaSagitarius se ha conectado _

_CamusAcuarius se ha conectado _

**CamusAcuarius: **Oigan, se que ya están urgidos pero no lo escriban aquí -.-

**MadafakaSagitarius: **Oh no, eso si que no. Mi preciada hermana menor Janette no tendrá novio hasta que me muera :(

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **Oros... Tengo 16 años, ya no estoy tan chica como para no tener ._.

**MadafakaSagitarius: **No es no, y punto D:

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **Oros, deja de joder

**MadafakaSagitarius: **No me respondas así, señorita :(

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **Bueno, ya me callo o_oU

**AioriaLeoMaster: **Y por qué a mi no me proteges como a Jan? :(

**MadafakaSagitarius: **Porque estoy vivo de nuevo :v

**MiloScorpioCRACK: **Jajajaja culero xD

**ShakaVirgo0246: **Punto para Aioros

**SagaGeminiFuckencioBV**: Aioros me entiende 7u7

**MadafakaSagitarius: **Haciendo bullying al menor :v

**KanonGeminiTrollAS: **Jodete Saga ¬¬*

**MuAriesKawaii: **Yo iré a bañarme, luego vuelvo OwO

_MuAriesKawaii se ha desconectado _

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **Okey...Bueno, me van a contar algo, verdad? 7u7

**AioriaLeoMaster: **Que la semana pasada fuimos a sacar a Alde de la cárcel xD

**OptimusSEXYPrimeAutobot: **Yo no entiendo algo, por qué Steve te estaba buscando el otro día? O_O

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **Ahh porque dijo que le gusta Natasha ewe

**ShakaVirgo0246: **Ahora todo tiene sentido. Además, por qué tuvieron que decirle una semejante mentira como esa a Bee?

**MadafakaSagitarius: **Yo te respondo eso, Shaka. Bee quiso que Jan tuviese celos, pero no funcionó y Jan se enojó hasta que decidió darle un escarmiento xP

_PlayboyStarkFilántropo1 se ha conectado _

**MiloScorpioCRACK: **Uy no, ya llegó Tony xD

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **Pinche Milo culero xD :vvv

**PlayboyStarkFilántropo1: **Oye oye, tranquilo escorpión

**ShakaVirgo0246**: Nadie quiere al señor Stark :v

**SagaGeminiFuckencioBV: **Baia baia, no me digas xv

**KanonGeminiTrollAS: **Saga, deja de tronartela! :v

**PlayboyStarkFilántropo1: **A ver... Par de Juninis. Sé que ustedes me aman y que soy super genial :3 Así que no hay necesidad de pelearse por mi

**SagaGeminiFuckencioBV: **Pues mira...Sabes que no nos peleamos por ti -_-

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **Jajajaja los quiero mucho hermanos míos :3

**MiloScorpioCRACK: **Yo te amo, Jan /_\

**AioriaLeoMaster: **Yo también ewe

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **Kha? Ora, Éstos mens xD Saga y Kanon son más sinceros y dirán que no es cierto :3

**SagaGeminiFuckencioBV: **Pues mira... 7u7

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **Puta vida...

**KanonGeminiTrollAS: **Bueno, dilo por ti, Saga, yo estoy enamorado de alguien más -.-

**MiloScorpioCRACK: **Bueno, somos 2 peleando por Janette

**AioriaLeoMaster: **Por que dos? O.O

**SagaGeminiFuckencioBV: **Porque tu tienes a Lyfia :v

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **Bueno, creo que iré a matar moscas xD Porque hay un chingo donde están haciendo el asado xP

**AioriaLeoMaster**: No es cierto. Entre Lyfia y yo no hay nada D:

* * *

**Aquí se acaba el capitulo de hoy!**

**Esperen el próximo capítulo porwque empezaremos con The Song Saga**

**Bye! :D xD**


	14. Chat 13: TSS: The Catalyst

**Hoy empezamos con...**

**THE SONGS SAGA! :D :D :D**

**Primero verán la letra de la canción en inglés y luego en español**

** La canción es The Catalyst-Linkin Park**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo 14**

* * *

Chat 13 The Songs Saga: The Catalyst

20 de Julio de 2560

12:26 Pm / 12:26 hrs

_OptimusSEXYPrimeAutobot se ha conectado_

_MecánicoManiáticoYeager7u7 se ha conectado_

_HawkeyeClintCool001 se ha conectado_

_TheForeverAlone se ha conectado_

_BruceSWAGPro se ha conectado_

_BloodMaryVampire01A se ha conectado_

_JanetteSTLKousukePrime se ha conectado_

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime:** Chicos, tengo una idea 7w7

**BruceSWAGPro:** ¿Por qué será que algo me dice que te vas a descontrolar, Jan? ¬¬

**MecánicoManiáticoYeager7u7:** No me extraña que esté totalmente loca :v

_BruceSWAGPro ha abandonado la conversación_

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime:** Mierda…Necesito otros 3 conejillos más :(

**BloodMaryVampire01A:** Ahora qué locura harás, Janette? -_-

_CamusAcuarius se ha conectado_

_AioriaLeoMaster se ha conectado_

_SagaGeminiFuckencioBV se ha conectado_

**AioriaLeoMaster:** Qué hacen, muchachos?

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime:** Saga, Camus y Oria, llegaron justo a tiempo 7u7

**CamusAcuarius:** Para qué?

**SagaGeminiFuckencioBV:** Espero que sea algo chido y bueno, porque Kanon me volvió a arruinar el día ¬_¬

**TheForeverAlone:** Esperen…quién puso música? °_°

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime:** Bien…ustedes cantarán la letra modificando con lo que se les ocurra. Tienen que escribir lo que cantaron. El que no cante lo encerraré en el baño hasta que se mueran de hambre ^_^

**CamusAcuarius:** De haber sabido, mejor hubiera ido a comer tacos con Milo ._.

EN INGLÉS

_(Instrumental)_

**_MecánicoManiáticoYeager7u7:_**_ God troll us all,_

_We are intimidating people, living under a fearsome Iztapalapa,_

_And it can't be changed,_

_It can't be ignored,_

_It can't forget,_

_It can't stop killing,_

_No._

**_AioriaLeoMaster:_**_ God troll us all,_

_We are intimidating people, living under a fearsome Iztapalapa,_

_And it can't be changed,_

_It can't be ignored,_

_It can't forget,_

_It can't stop killing,_

_And when I open my eyes tonight_

_"It turned me forget the cardboard"_

**_BloodMaryVampire01A: _**_God troll us all,_

_We are intimidating people, living under a fearsome Iztapalapa,_

_Liike memories in hard stress,_

_Echoing meaningless signals,_

_Far from this and other worlds,_

_Where the oceans lives The Bloop._

**_TheForeverAlone:_**_ God save us all,_

_We lose our minds in the music of a thousand songs,_

_For the sins of our ears,_

_The sins of our tongue,_

_The sins of our dog,_

_The sins of our school,_

_No_

**_SagaGeminiFuckencioBV:_**_ God save us all,_

_We lose our minds in the music of a thousand songs,_

_For the sins of our ears,_

_The sins of our tongue,_

_The sins of our dog,_

_The sins of our school,_

_No_

_And when I open my eyes tonight_

_"It turned me forget the cardboard"_

**_JanetteSTLKousukePrime: _**_God troll us all,_

_We are intimidating people, living under a fearsome Iztapalapa,_

_As memories in hard stress,_

_Echoing meaningless signals,_

_Far from this and other worlds,_

_Where the oceans lives The Bloop._

**_OptimusSEXYPrimeAutobot: _**_As memories in hard stress,_

_Echoing meaningless signals,_

_Far from this and other worlds,_

_Where the oceans lives The Bloop._

**_CamusAcuarius: _**_I'm drunk, another_

_I'm drunk, another_

_I'm drunk, another_

_I'm drunk, another_

_I'm drunk, another_

**_HawkeyeClintCool00:_**_ It can't be changed,_

_It can't be ignored,_

_You can't forget,_

_You can't stop killing,_

_No_

**_BloodMaryVampire01A: _**_God trolee us all,_

_We are intimidating people, living under a fearsome Iztapalapa,_

_And it can not be changed,_

_It can not be ignored,_

_You can not forget,_

_You can not stop killing,_

_Do not._

**_TheForeverAlone: _**_God troll us all,_

_We are intimidating people, living under a fearsome Iztapalapa,_

_And it can't be changed,_

_It can't be ignored,_

_It can't forget,_

_It can't stop killing_

* * *

_EN ESPAÑOL_

_(Instrumental)_

**_JanetteSTLKousukePrime:_**_ Que Dios nos trolee a todos,_

_Somos gente intimidante, viviendo bajo un temible Iztapalapa,_

_Y no puede ser cambiado,_

_No puede ignorarse,_

_No puede olvidarse,_

_No se puede dejar matar,_

_No_

**_TheForeverAlone:_**_ Que Dios nos trolee a todos,_

_Somos gente intimidante, viviendo bajo un temible Iztapalapa,_

_Y no puede ser cambiado,_

_No puede ignorarse,_

_No puede olvidarse,_

_No se puede dejar matar,_

_Y cuando esta noche abro los ojos_

_"Se me volvió a olvidar la cartulina",_

**_OptimusSEXYPrimeAutobot:_**_ Que Dios nos trolee a todos,_

_Somos gente intimidante, viviendo bajo un temible Iztapalapa,_

_Como recuerdos en arduo estrés,_

_Señales haciendo eco sin sentido,_

_Lejos de éste y otros mundos,_

_En donde los océanos vive The Bloop._

**_AioriaLeoMaster: _**_Que Dios nos salve a todos,_

_Nosotros enloquecemos en la música de un millar de canciones,_

_Por los pecados de nuestros oídos,_

_Los pecados de nuestra lengua,_

_Los pecados de nuestro perro,_

_Los pecados de nuestra escuela,_

_No._

**_SagaGeminiFuckencioBV:_**_ Que Dios nos salve a todos,_

_Nosotros enloquecemos en la música de un millar de canciones,_

_Por los pecados de nuestros oídos,_

_Los pecados de nuestra lengua,_

_Los pecados de nuestro perro,_

_Los pecados de nuestra escuela,_

_No._

_Y cuando esta noche abro los ojos_

_"Se me volvió a olvidar la cartulina",_

**_HawkeyeClintCool001:_**_ Que Dios nos trolee a todos,_

_Somos gente intimidante, viviendo bajo un temible Iztapalapa,_

_Como recuerdos en arduo estrés,_

_Señales haciendo eco sin sentido,_

_Lejos de éste y otros mundos,_

_En donde los océanos vive The Bloop._

**_MecánicoManiáticoYeager7u7:_**_ Como recuerdos en arduo estrés,_

_Señales haciendo eco sin sentido,_

_Lejos de éste y otros mundos,_

_En donde los océanos vive The Bloop._

**_CamusAcuarius:_**_ Borracho estoy, otra más_

_Borracho estoy, otra más_

_Borracho estoy, otra más_

_Borracho estoy, otra más_

_Borracho estoy, otra más_

**_BloodMaryVampire01A:_**_ No puede ser cambiado,_

_No puede ignorarse,_

_No puede olvidarse,_

_No se puede dejar matar,_

_No._

**_OptimusSEXYPrimeAutobot:_**_Que Dios nos trolee a todos,_

_Somos gente intimidante, viviendo bajo un temible Iztapalapa,_

_Y no puede ser cambiado,_

**_AioriaLeoMaster: _**_No puede ignorarse,_

_No puede olvidarse,_

_No se puede dejar matar,_

_No._

**_JanetteSTLKousukePrime: _**_Que Dios nos trolee a todos,_

_Somos gente intimidante, viviendo bajo un temible Iztapalapa,_

_Y no puede ser cambiado,_

_No puede ignorarse,_

_No puede olvidarse,_

_No se puede dejar matar_

* * *

**Aquí se acaba el capitulo de hoy!**

**Tengo varios anuncios:**

**1.-Serán tal vez 14 capítulos, haré lo posible para que todos los chats se ajusten al tiempo real**

**2.-No me dedicaré mucho tiempo a escribir por lo mismo de la escuela, el periodo está por terminar y empiezan los examenes, trabajos y otras cosas**

**3.-Ya tengo cuenta en Wattpad. Tal vez haga una historia Yaoi entre Milo de Escorpio y Shaka de Virgo después de Soul of gold, Athena los revive, Camus está evitando a Milo y empieza a haber una conexión entre Milo y Shaka... Creo que soy la única que los shipea )?**

**Esto es todo por ahora, esperen el próximo capítulo :3**

**Bye! :D xD**


	15. Chat 14: TSS: Gamer Tragedy

**Buenas a todos! ^^**

**Lamento no haber publicado en meses**

**He tenidos varias cosas, al final de este cap se los cuento U_U**

**Sin más que decir disfrutenlo, continuamos con The Songs Saga :D**

* * *

Chat 14 The Songs Saga: Greek Tragedy

27 de Julio de 2560

1:46 Pm / 13:46 hrs

_MuAriesKawaii se ha conectado_

_ShakaVirgo0246 se ha conectado _

_JanetteSTLKousukePrime se ha conectado_

_PlayboyStarkFilántropo1 se ha conectado_

_BlackKillerWidow027 se ha conectado_

_MadafakaSagitarius se ha conectado_

_KanonGeminiTrollAS se ha conectado_

_MiloScorpioCRACK se ha conectado_

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime:** ¡Lléguenle ustedes! 7u7

**MiloScorpioCRACK:** Kha? :v

**KanonGeminiTrollAS:** Esa cara no me gusta D:

**MadafakaSagitarius:** Jan… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime:** …El que no cante lo encierro en el baño hasta que muera de hambre y tenga frío :v

**BlackKillerWidow027:** Sabía que debía aceptar esa misión ._.

_(Instrumental)_

_EN INGLES_

**_MadafakaSagitarius:_**_We trashed video games at home,_

_You're running late with half the money and pizza_

_This method acting might pay our bills_

_But soon enough they'll be a different role to fill_

**_KanonGeminiTrollAS:_**_I love this feeling_

_But I hate this part_

_I wanted this to work so much_

_The cars are starting to fly,_

_I am in the midst of a suicidal persecution_

_My character's strong_

_But my head is bipolar_

**_BlackKillerWidow027:_**_He hits like ecstasy_

_Disappears and leaves me senses_

**_JanetteSTLKousukePrime: _**_The Yu Gi Oh cards say it's not so bad_

_And the thorns sprout, there's just no landing pad_

_And better have said it, but darling you're the best_

_I'm just tired of falling up the Hell steps_

**_MiloScorpioCRACK: _**_I hate this feeling,_

_But I love this part,_

_He really wants to make this work,_

_And I clearly want to let start,_

_We build a luxurious jacuzzi_

_As soon as we get home._

**_ShakaVirgo0246:_** _Oh... and he hits like ecstasy,_

_Disappears and leaves me senses_

_It is drunk, but probably worse get high_

_And the hits like ecstasy._

**_PlayboyStarkFilántropo1:_** _So frees the seats given away_

_Here comes the Gamer Tragedy._

_EN ESPAÑOL_

_(Instrumental)_

**_KanonGeminiTrollAS: _**_Nosotros destrozamos videojuegos en tu casa,_

_Tú llegas tarde con la mitad del dinero y la pizza._

_Esta forma de actuar quizás nos pague las facturas_

_Pero pronto, habrá que hacer otro roll._

**_MiloScorpioCRACK: _**_Me encanta esta sensación,_

_Pero odio esta parte,_

_Quería que esto funcionase,_

**_JanetteSTLKousukePrime:_**_Redacté nuestras estrategias sobre un papel de baño._

_Los coches están empezando a volar,_

_Yo estoy en medio de una persecución suicida_

_Mi personaje es fuerte,_

_Pero mi cabeza es bipolar._

**_BlackKillerWidow027:_**_El golpea como el éxtasis,_

_Desaparece y me deja sin sentidos_

**_MadafakaSagitarius: _**_Las cartas de Yu Gi Oh dicen que no está tan mal,_

_Y las espinas brotan, simplemente, no hay plataforma de aterrizaje,_

_Y mejor que lo haya dicho, pero querido, eres lo mejor,_

_Es solo que estoy harto de caer por la escalera del infierno_

**_MuAriesKawaii:_**_Odio esta sensación,_

_Pero me encanta esta parte,_

_El de verdad que quiere hacer que esto funcione,_

_Y yo claramente quiero dejar que empiece,_

_Construiremos un lujoso jacuzzi_

_Tan pronto como lleguemos a casa._

**_PlayboyStarkFilántropo:_** _Oh... y el golpea como el éxtasis,_

_Desaparece y me deja sin sentidos_

_Está borracho, pero seguramente es peor drogarse_

_Y el golpea como el éxtasis._

**_ShakaVirgo0246: _**_Así que deja libre los asientos más regalados_

_Aquí viene la tragedia gamer._

* * *

**Bueno, ahora ya**

**En Octubre conseguí novio (en la prepa), un chico genial, estupendo, teníamos casi los mismos gustos, cumplíamos el mismo mes. Nos la pasábamos genial **

**Hasta que hace unos pocos días (El 27 de Diciembre) estaba tendiendo ropa cuando me llego un mensaje suyo de WhatsApp diciéndome que terminábamos porque alguien más había ocupado su corazón y que era muy linda y bla bla bla...Si, me dejo por otra ¬¬**

**Ese día lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero después me di cuenta de que tengo a mi familia y amigos, y lo mande a la verga muy rápido. **

**No puedo olvidarlo al 100% pero puedo decirles que ya NO recuerdo TODO lo que pasé con el (En un 65%)**

**Ya le llegará el karma después xD Pero por ahora, le vi el lado positivo a esto, soy feliz, me deshice de un gran peso de encima. Por eso he decidido friendzonear a mi proximo mejor amigo hombre de la prepa :v Porque, lo que más me dolio no fue perderlo como novio, sino PERDERLO COMO AMIGO y eso es lo que más me duele en todo el mundo **

**Pero bueno...gracias al gran poder de la Road Machine y a Jesucristo he vuelto con muchos proyectos para ustedes :D :D **

**Comenzaré con la oleada masiva ;) **


	16. Chat 15: TSS: What I've eaten

**Buenas a todos! ^^**

**Aquí otro capitulo sobre esta mini saga :v**

**Sin más que decir disfrutenlo, continuamos con The Songs Saga :D**

* * *

Chat 15 The Songs Saga: What I've Done

29 de Julio de 2560

3:12 Pm / 15:12 hrs

_Vision001 se ha conectado_

_BuckyWinterSoldierBarnes248 se ha conectado_

_RoshiStripperSexy7w7 se ha conectado_

_HeroRogersAmericaCap se ha conectado_

_JanetteSTLKousukePrime se ha conectado_

_BruceSWAGPro se ha conectado_

_ShabroShuraForeverB| se ha conectado_

RoshiStripperSexy7w7: Ya les llegó su sexy stripper favorito 7u7

ShabroShuraForeverB|: No chingue maestro Dohko -.-

JanetteSTLKousukePrime: Llegan en el momento justo 7u7

HeroRogersAmericaCap: Hola Buck :D Hola Jan :3

BuckyWinterSoldierBarnes248: Hola Steve :) Jan, quienes son ellos?

JanetteSTLKousukePrime: Te lo explico más tarde, Buck. Ahora, prepárense para la canción que les va a tocar a ustedes ^_^

ShabroShuraForeverB|: Eso no suena nada bien °_°

_(Instrumental)_

_EN INGLÉS_

**_BuckyWinterSoldierBarnes248:_**_ In this greeting_

_There's no sweets, there's no chocolates_

_'Cause I've drawn the parody_

_From subnormality of a thousand of stupid things_

_So let mercy come and wash away_

_What I've eaten_

**_ShabroShuraForeverB|:_**_ I'll face myself to cross out what I've to get to fat_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've eaten_

**_Vision001:_**_ Put to rest what you drew of me_

_While I clean this slate_

_With the tongue of guilty_

_So let mercy come and wash away_

_What I've eaten_

**_JanetteSTLKousukePrime:_**_ I'll face myself to cross out what I've to get to fat _

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've eaten_

**_HeroRogersAmericaCap:_**_ For what I've eaten_

_I start again_

_And whatever trolley may come_

_Tomorroy this ends_

_I'm forgiving what I've eaten_

**_RoshiStripperSexy7w7:_**_ I'll face myself to cross out what I've to get to fat _

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've eaten_

**_BruceSWAGPro:_**_ (Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na)_

**_HeroRogersAmericaCap: _**_What I've eaten_

**_BruceSWAGPro:_**_ (Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na)_

**_BuckyWinterSoldierBarnes248:_**_ Forgiving what I've eaten_

**_BruceSWAGPro:_**_ (Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na)_

_(Na na na na)_

_(Instrumental)_

_EN ESPAÑOL_

**_ShabroShuraForeverB|:_**_ En este saludo_

_No hay dulces _

_No hay chocolates_

_Porque he dibujado la parodia _

_Desde la subnormalidad_

_De miles de estupideces_

_Por lo que deja que la compasión llegue _

_Y olvídalo _

**_Vision001:_**_ Qué he comido_

_Me encararé conmigo mismo _

_Para tachar _

_Lo que he llegado a engordar _

_Borrándome _

_Y dejando ir _

_Lo que he comido_

**_JanetteSTLKousukePrime: _**_Olvídate por un tiempo _

_Lo que dibujaste de mí _

_Mientras limpio esta pizarra _

_Con la lengua _

_De la culpa_

_Por lo que deja que la compasión llegue _

_Y olvídalo _

**_RoshiStripperSexy7w7: _**_Qué he comido_

_Me encararé conmigo mismo _

_Para tachar _

_Lo que he llegado a engordar _

_Borrándome _

_Y dejando ir _

_Lo que he comido_

**_BuckyWinterSoldierBarnes248: _**_Por lo que he comido_

_Empezaré de nuevo _

_Y cualquier troleada_

_Que podría llegar _

_Acaba mañana _

_Me perdono _

**_BruceSWAGPro:_**_ Qué he comido_

_Me encararé conmigo mismo _

_Para tachar _

_Lo que he llegado a engordar_

_Borrándome _

_Y dejando ir _

_Lo que he comido_

**_HeroRogersAmericaCap:_**_ (Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na)_

**_ShabroShuraForeverB|: _**_Qué he comido_

**_HeroRogersAmericaCap:_**_ (Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na)_

**_Vision001:_**_ Me perdono por lo que he comido_

**_HeroRogersAmericaCap:_**_ (Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na)_

_(Na na na na)_

* * *

**Listo está!**

**Ohhh y serán solo 8 capitulos de The Songs Saga**

**Ya que me da weba escribir 12 o 14 capitulos de canciones :''v **

**Me canso mucho y más si tengo que corregir la traduccion **


	17. Chat 16: TSS: Robot Boy

**Buenas a todos! ^^**

**Aquí otro capitulo sobre esta mini saga :v**

**Sin más que decir disfrutenlo, continuamos con The Songs Saga :D**

* * *

Chat 16 The Songs Saga: Robot Boy

8 de Agosto de 2560

2:20 Pm / 14:20 hrs

_MichelleSOSUrban03 se ha conectado_

_MarkSOSSentra01 se ha conectado_

_SaffronSOSRanger02 se ha conectado_

_JanetteSTLKousukePrime se ha conectado_

_AphroditeQueenBeauty se ha conectado_

_DMCrazySupercoolUwU se ha conectado_

_WilsonChevereNicerSamm se ha conectado_

**DMCrazySupercoolUwU: **Y qué ha pasado en mi ausencia?

**AphroditeQueenBeauty:** Tu nunca cambias mascara de muerte ¬¬

**MarkSOSSentra01:** Esperen ustedes son….

**DMCrazySupercoolUwU:** Los ex niñeros de Starlight

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime:** Canten o los extermino :c

_(Instrumental)_

_EN INGLÉS_

**_AphroditeQueenBeauty: _**_You say you're not going to do homework_

_Because nobody will do it for you_

_And, you think there are not enough sweets_

_And no one has ever invited you_

_And, these pretty sure you're going to stay up for a long time_

_You have nothing to lose_

_So, you say you're not going to do homework_

_Because nobody will do it for you_

**_SaffronSOSRanger02: _**_You say the weight of the backpack _

_And you have to check out books to continue_

_And you think gluttony a flaw_

_And you'll never eat pancakes_

_And you're sure you've going to bother on the way _

_That no one will ever tolerate_

**_DMCrazySupercoolUwU: _**_But someday the weight of the backpack_

_It will give you the strength to exercise_

**_JanetteSTLKousukePrime: _**_Hold on, the weight of the backpack _

_Will give you the strength to exercise_

_So hold on, the weight of the backpack_

_Will give you the strength to exercise_

_So hold on, the weight of the backpack_

_Will give you the strength to exercise_

_Just hold, on the weight of the backpack_

_Will give you the strength to exercise_

_(Instrumental)_

_EN ESPAÑOL_

**_WilsonChevereNicerSamm:_**_ Dices que no vas a hacer tarea_

_Porque nadie va a hacerla por ti_

_Y piensas que no hay suficientes dulces_

_Y que nadie nunca te ha invitado_

_Y estas casi seguro de que vas a desvelarte por mucho tiempo más_

_No tienes nada que perder_

_Así que dices que no vas a hacer tarea_

_Porque nadie va a hacerla por ti _

**_MichelleSOSUrban03:_**_ Dices que puedes sentir todo el peso de la mochila sobre tí_

_Y que tienes que sacar libros para poder seguir_

_Y piensas que la glotonería es un defecto_

_Y que nunca vas a comer crepas_

_Y estas seguro de que vas a molestar en el camino_

_Y que nadie nunca lo va a tolerar_

_Pero algún día el peso de la mochila_

_Te dará la fuerza para hacer ejercicio_

**_MarkSOSSentra01:_**_ Espera, el peso de la mochila_

_Te dará la fuerza para hacer ejercicio_

_Así espera, el peso de la mochila_

_Te dará la fuerza para hacer ejercicio_

_Así espera, el peso de la mochila_

_Te dará la fuerza para hacer ejercicio_

_Sólo espera, el peso de la mochila_

_Te dará la fuerza para hacer ejercicio_

* * *

**Listo está!**

**Ohhh y serán solo 8 capitulos de The Songs Saga**

**Ya que me da weba escribir 12 o 14 capitulos de canciones :''v**

**Me canso mucho y más si tengo que corregir la traduccion**

**Lamento si el capitulo está muy corto, es que así es la canción :'v **


	18. Chat 17: TSS: Powerful

**Buenas a todos! ^^**

**Aquí otro capitulo sobre esta mini saga :v**

**Sin más que decir disfrutenlo, continuamos con The Songs Saga :D**

* * *

Chat 17 The Songs Saga: Powerless

14 de Agosto de 2560

3:48 Pm / 15:48 hrs

_ScarletWitchWandaM se ha conectado_

_QuicksilverPietroM se ha conectado_

_JanetteSTLKousukePrime se ha conectado_

_RhodeyMotherFucker se ha conectado_

_CrossWTFHairsStriker873 se ha conectado_

_HoundSoundsKnockTrick se ha conectado_

ScarletWitchWandaM: Hola chicos

JanetteSTLKousukePrime: Hola Wanda, ahora les toca a ustedes 7uuu7

CrossWTFHairsStriker873: Ayy no…Tus locuras de nuevo, Jan -_-

JanetteSTLKousukePrime: Que bien que Cross ya me conoce bastante bien ^^

(Instrumental)

EN INGLÉS

**_HoundSoundsKnockTrick: _**_You hid your animes when I had shown your computers_

_You woke the otaku that I thought you'd left behind_

_I saw the evidence, the turquoise soaking through_

_Ten thousand promises, ten thousand ways to lose_

**_QuicksilverPietroM: _**_And you held it all but you were careless to let it fall_

_You held it all and I was by your side, powerful_

**_JanetteSTLKousukePrime:_**_ I watched you fall apart and chased you to the end_

_I'm left with tongue twister that words can not be changed_

_You'll never know what I became because of you_

_Ten thousand promises, ten thousand ways to lose_

**_ScarletWitchWandaM:_**_ And you held it all but you were careless to let it fall_

_You held it all and I was by your side, powerful_

**_CrossWTFHairsStriker873:_**_ And you held it all but you were careless to let it fall_

_You held it all and I was by your side, powerful_

**_RhodeyMotherFucker:_**_ Powerful_

_Powerful_

_Powerful_

_(Instrumental)_

_EN ESPAÑOL_

**_JanetteSTLKousukePrime: _**_Escondió sus animes cuando había muestras que en las computadoras_

_Se despertó el otaku que pensé que había dejado atrás _

_He visto la evidencia_

_El remojo turquesa a través de _

_Diez mil promesas o _

_Diez mil maneras de perder.. _

**_HoundSoundsKnockTrick: _**_Y tú llevaste a cabo todo _

_Pero no tuviste ganas _

_Para dejarlo caer _

_Tomaste todo _

_Y yo estaba a tu lado _

_Poderoso_

**_RhodeyMotherFucker:_**_ Vi que se descompusieron y se mataron hasta el final _

_Yo me quedo con el trabalenguas que las palabras no se puede cambiar_

_Tu nunca supiste en lo que se convirtió gracias a ti _

_Diez mil promesas o _

_Diez mil maneras de perder _

**_QuicksilverPietroM: _**_Y tu llevaste a cabo todo _

_Pero no tuviste ganas_

_Para dejarlo caer _

_Tomaste todo _

_Y yo estaba a tu lado _

_Poderoso_

**_ScarletWitchWandaM:_**_ Y tu llevaste a cabo todo _

_Pero no tuviste ganas _

_Para dejarlo caer _

_Tomaste todo _

_Y yo estaba a tu lado _

_Poderoso_

**_CrossWTFHairsStriker873:_**_ Poderoso_

_Poderoso_

_Poderoso_

* * *

**Listo está!**

**Lamento tardar pocos días, pero se me fue el internet en mi casa ;-;**

**Ohhh y serán solo 8 capitulos de The Songs Saga**

**Ya que me da weba escribir 12 o 14 capitulos de canciones :''v**

**Me canso mucho y más si tengo que corregir la traduccion**


	19. Chat 18: Terroristas N00Bs

**Bueno por weba ya acabé Songs Saga :v**

**Lamento tardar pero es que tuve problemas con mi internet **

**Estúpido**** internet ¬¬**

**Pero bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic**

**Disfrútenlo**** como yo 7u7 **

* * *

Chat 18 Terroristas N00Bs

11 de Septiembre de 2560

2:32 Pm / 14:32 hrs

_JanetteSTLKousukePrime se ha conectado_

_MadafakaSagitarius se ha conectado _

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **Oye Oros, donde están Milo y Camus? °_°

**MadafakaSagitarius: **Fueron a una misión en Francia, el patriarca lo ordenó, necesitan encontrar un juguete maldito o algo así

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **Wow... Qué fumado... XD

_SagaGeminiFuckencioBV se ha conectado _

_KanonGeminiTrollAS se ha conectado _

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **Algo me dice que habrá yaoi 7u7

**SagaGeminiFuckencioBV: **Alguien me ayuda? Kanon quiere matarme D:

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **Nooot, nadie :v

**KanonGeminiTrollAS: **Ahora veras, Saga. Estás muerto ahora si! ò-ó

**MadafakaSagitarius: **Eso no es novedad xD

**SagaGeminiFuckencioBV: **De hecho, porque al final me abraza y me anda llorando diciendo: Hermano! ToT

Y yo: ¬_¬

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **Un clásico :v

_HeroRogersAmericaCap se ha conectado _

_MecánicoManiaticoYeager7u7 se ha conectado_

**HeroRogersAmericaCap: **Con los terroristas...! Ahh no, eso no, ya paso de moda :'v

**MecánicoManiaticoYeager7u7: **Eso que, Cap? XD te hace falta ver más bax xP

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **No no, tampoco te excedas, Cade x'D

**KanonGeminiTrollAS: **Mejor vamos a disfrazarnos de terroristas y asustamos a la gente arrojandoles una bolsa con "algo dentro" XDDDD

**SagaGeminiFuckencioBV: **Es en serio, Kanon? 7.7

_PlayboyStarkFilántropo1_ se ha conectado

**PlayboyStarkFilántropo1**: Ahora si te pasaste Junini buleable xD

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **Junini jodible, Junini desmadroso...

**SagaGeminiFuckencioBV: **Junini chafa, Junini copia barata...

**KanonGeminiTrollAS: **Ustedes me odian! TT^TT

**SagaGeminiFuckencioBV: **Apenas te diste cuenta... XD

**MecánicoManiaticoYeager7u7: **Alguien me puede explicar que hace la ropa de Aioria mezclada con la de Saga en mi cesto de ropa?! ¬¬*

**SagaGeminiFuckencioBV: **Qué?! D:

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime: **Ora! Saga X Aioria 7u7 qué rikolino ewe

**MadafakaSagitarius:** Me va a dar un…

_MadafakaSagitarius se ha desconectado_

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime:** Ayuda! Oros se desmayó! D:

**MecánicoManiaticoYeager7u7: **Te ayudo a llevarlo a su cuarto

**SagaGeminiFuckencioBV:** Si quieres hacerlo, hazlo, pero no me metas a mí en eso. No lo haré, suena estúpido -.-

**HeroRogersAmericaCap:** Bueno, no lo sé, ¿Sabes cómo es, Kanon?

**KanonGeminiTrollAS:** Bueno, puede ser de diferente forma, tiene que ser en un sitio donde circulen pocas personas, entonces, cuando vaya caminando una sola persona o al menos 3, les avientas una mochila negra que se vea pesada, obviamente, te disfrazas de musulmán :v

**HeroRogersAmericaCap:** Suena maléfico 7u7

**KanonGeminiTrollAS:** Vamooos Sagaaaaaaaaa w Te vas a divertir, te lo aseguro

**SagaGeminiFuckencioBV: **No Kanon, suena demasiado estúpido y no me interesa ¬¬

**PlayboyStarkFilántropo1:** Yo te apoyo Junini chafa, suena divertido, qué dices, Cap?

**HeroRogersAmericaCap:** Seguro, ¿por qué no?

**JanetteSTLKousukePrime:** Run... tutururururururururu tuturururururururu xD Okey no ._.

**SagaGeminiFuckencioBV: **Está bien...lo haré -.-

_Mientras tanto…en algún lugar de Nueva York…_

KANON: Saga, ahora

SAGA: ¿Qué chingados quieres que haga con esto?

STEVE: Sólo avientala ahí y corre

JAN: Vamos Saga

Saga avienta la bolsa, las personas griten y salen corriendo al igual que Saga

Mientras que Janette lo filma, en un callejón Tony está esperando a la muchedumbre

TONY: Dejame ver si lo entendí ¿Quieres que golpee a la "cabeza" de ésta cosa con el bate?

KANON: Así es, adentró tiene pintura roja, tiene puesto ropa normal y pensaran que era una persona que tu mataste, ellos saldrán corriendo

La muchedumbre llega, Kanon se esconde y Tony hace lo que le dijo Kanon, la gente aún más espantada sale corriendo sin fin gritando y algunos aguantando las ganas de vomitar por el susto

JAN: Ahora, Steve…Pasemos a la siguiente etapa

Steve maneja un auto donde Jan pone un efecto de sonido de metralleta mientras saca un rifle de juguete y les "dispara" a todos, haciendo que algunas mujeres se desmayaran.

Esto fue lo que causó un pánico en Nueva York. Y eso fue gracias a la grandísima e idiot…digo excelente idea de Kanon

KANON: Ibas a decir idiota verdad?! Maldito bastardo!

* * *

**No se si ustedes hayan visto esa broma**

**Pero me basé en eso para hacer esta chat jaja**

**Nos vemos en el próximo :v /**


End file.
